I'm the wife of the Yondaime Hokage
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Rosalie Lillian Potter is the Girl-Who-Lived, but her twin brother is mistaken for the BWL. Her parents Abandoned to her the Dursley's finding herself alone. Making a wish on a star she is sent to Konoha by mother magic where she meets A six-year-old Minato and they're story of love and adventure begins.[Fem/harry potter/ Minato N.] based off Winter Wish by Dragonsgirl16
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: this story and chapter 1 and 2 are based off Winter Wish by Dragonsgirl16)**

It was getting later and later in the evening; the sun had just set below the houses and a cool breeze swept through Little Whinging as though it was straight from winter's mouth. The fast-approaching night and the cold winds didn't bother a six-year-old girl who was sitting on a swing in a park letting her silent tears roll down her cheeks, with a few thoughts running through her head is 'why do they hate me? or why did Mommy and Daddy abandon me?'

The girl gazing up at the sky with a hopeful longing. She seemed to be waiting for something to happen and her hopefulness seemed only to grow with each passing minute as the moon appeared. This little girl was the girl-who-lived and her name was Rosalie Lillian Potter

"Hello, Mr. Moon," Rosalie whispered, her emerald green eyes filled with tears reflecting the moon's light. "I wonder if she will appear tonight as well. The girl went silent for a while, content to just swing as high as she could. Her tears long forgotten on the swing as though if she went high enough she could reach the moon. She sighed and slowly stopped swinging turning her gaze to the ground, her eyebrows knitted together as she thought about Halloween.

"It's the night where everything changed. Halloween." She whispered sadly gazing back up at the moon. "Is magic real Mr. Moon? Aunt Petunia says it isn't but I'm not so sure. It has to be real right I know it is? I should go back to the house anyway; Aunt Petunia might decide to lock me out and it's getting really cold outside now. Goodnight Mr. Moon but, before I go I hope you can grant my wish Mr. Moon I wish I could make a friend and be happy." With that Rosalie smiled as she walked back to the Dursley's. unknown to Rosalie her wish is about to come true.

 **The next morning**

When Rosalie awoke it wasn't to the sight of her cupboard, it was to whiteness. Everywhere was white, even the light seemed to be giving of a white color instead of the usual yellow and there was a sterile smell in the air. Rosalie could only assume she was in the hospital but how she got there was a mystery to her. She sat up slowly; suddenly fearful of what had happened to her. There was a man sitting beside her bed, he wore a very strange outfit causing Rosalie to let out small giggles.

"Why are you wearing a dress mister?" Rosalie asked her head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"This isn't a dress, it's my Hokage robe." The man said softly. "The Hokage is the leader of this village. My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen and I am the Sandaime Hokage." Rosalie tilted her head in a curious manner and said "Sandaime Hokage?"

"Yes I'm leader of my village, Konoha, one of the hidden villages and may I ask what is your name my dear." Said the Sandaime while looking at Rosalie. "My name is Rosalie Lillian Potter ( in Japanese Rozarī Ririan pottā )… well, that use to be my name…." Rosalie replied. As Rosalie looked down as she was about to cry.

"Use to be?" asked Hiruzen while looking worried at the girl. Rosalie nodded her head and continued. "That was the name my parents gave me before they didn't want me anymore, so they gave me away to my aunt Petunia and her husband but they never called me by my name they just called me freak or girl. But I was like being called Izanami Rufai." Rosalie said that's when she noticed something and asked: "where is Aunt Petunia?" " I was unaware that there was anyone else with you when my men found you." The Hokage said, a frown appearing on his features. "Where are you from Izanami?" The Hokage said using the name the girl liked the most.

"I am from England." Now named Izanami said proudly.

"I have never heard of this England." Hiruzen murmured thoughtfully. "I think you are very far from home Izanami, do you remember how you got here?" asked the Hokage.

"No, all I remember is getting beaten by my uncle and thrown into my cupboard and then I woke up here," Izanami said looking at the Hokage. "Unless...my wish. I knew it. I knew magic was real. I knew I wasn't a freak." Izanami thought as she looked at the Hokage. asked shyly. "Can I stay here Mr. Sarutobi?" Izanami asked with a little blush on her cheeks.

"You may stay here until we can find a way to send you home," Hiruzen said smiling gently at Izanami. It had been two months since Izanami had woken up at the hospital and she found the village to be very welcoming but the only friend she had made was the Hokage. Whilst she enjoyed his wisdom and playing Shogi with him it wasn't the same as being around someone her age.

Izanami was quickly rushing over to the Hokage tower in search of Hiruzen with a really old book in her hands that belong to her family. It was quite the shock for Izanami to wake up in her small apartment filled with so many old books and Trunks and many other things that seem to belong to her family. Every trunk was labeled saying gold, ancient tomes, weapons, family Relic, Family Jewels, and family spells. along with plants and animal sealed in different trunks. Izanami was drawn to the oldest looking book in the room on the book was a beautiful handwritten letter written by a person known as Morgana Le Fay and mother magic.

while reading the letter it says.

 _To my dear Izanami Rufai or should I say, Rosaline Lillian Potter._

 _I hope you're doing well. You may not know who I am? But I am your ancestor Morgana Lefay. Yes, the Morgana Lefay the first-ever dark witch of the century. I was told by Mother magic about your circumstances my dear and it's hard to believe that my descendants will believe this fool Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. In believing that sending you away was for the 'greater good'. No, they were only following the stupid old man's desires. So as the former head of the family. I Morgana Lefay declare that Izanami Rufai was formerly known as Rosalie Lillian Potter the new head of the ancient and Royal House of Le Fay along with the other ancient and Noble houses of Peverell, Potter, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. From this day forth you'll be known as lady Izanami Le Fay, Peverell, Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin May the will of magic flow through you my dear and let Mother magic guide you well._

 _P.S. and I do believe as head of the family all the family artifacts in the family treasury belong to you along with the ones of your ancestors and as for 'your family' of James, Lilly Potter and they son James Jr. has nothing and they will no longer be Potters. Uses well, my dear._

Running up to the secretary desk and asked ""I need to see Mr. Sarutobi." Before the secretary could say anything Hiruzen bust thought the door and with ninja speed grabbed Izanami and like the flash he and Izanami with in his office and all the paper seem to disappear. Izanami just giggled as looked at the Hokage. "What can I do for you Izanami," Hiruzen said with a smile as Izanami handed over the letter to the Hokage and showed him the book she was holding. Hiruzen's eyes widen as he read the letter and looked back to the book. He was shocked that in what he was reading.

With all that been shown to him, Izanami is now an heiress to seven ancient and Royal Families making her a hime, a princess with a unique bloodline or better known as Kekkei Genkai? But her status of a Hime to be kept secret from the villagers knowing how greedy these people can be. Izanami will be training in her bloodline limit with the books that was left by her family. But she'll still need to be trained in the ways of the Shinobi. That's when an Idea came to the Hokage and asked. "Izanami would you like to be a ninja of the village." The Hokage looked at the girl who he considers to be his daughter even though he only knew the little girl for two months.

"Really I get to be a ninja for the village?" Izanami asked hopefully.

"Yes Tomorrow I will take you down to the academy." the Hokage said as he embraced Izanami in a hug. Izanami giggled and said, "You just want another reason to stop doing your paperwork don't you?" Izanami giggled as the Hokage declared his innocence.

~ **Time skip~**

Minato sat in his seat with his head resting on his arms; he wasn't even feigning interest in his lesson anymore. He wanted to be outside in the sunshine practicing his kunai throwing not listening to the history of Konoha, and that girl Kushina Uzumaki one of the biggest loudmouth he had ever met. She has a horrible temper was given the nickname the red blood habanero, her dream is to become the first woman Hokage. Minato can't stand that girl. she soo annoying, idiot, fangirl, and perverts hating kunoichi.

Not wanting to think about that girl Minato let his eyes close, ready to fall asleep using his sensei's voice to keep him relaxed. Minato's head shot up when the class began to murmur excitedly around him, he turned his attention to the front of the class where his sensei and the Hokage stood. Wait the Hokage? When did he get here? Minato frowned and decided he would get his answers if he listened to the conversation taking place.

"Lord Hokage what brings you here?" Minato heard his sensei ask.

"I am here to drop off a new student who I consider to be my daughter so do be nice," Hiruzen replied while looking at every boy in the room with a dark look, looking down at the empty space by his side. "Come in here, don't be shy."

Minato watched the door way closely as a black-haired girl walked in, her head bowed and hands nervously clenched at her side she was wearing a dark blue battle top kimono with a black high waist skirt along with silver leggings stockings and her black Shinobi sandals she was also wearing a green scarf with a white snake sewn at the bottom of the scarf. She stood close to the Hokage who had placed a hand on her shoulder, she raised her head slowly and Minato was suddenly lost in a sea of beautiful emerald green. He wondered briefly if describing her eyes as green gave them any justice, before deciding that these girl's eyes were a whole new shade of green, this girl was cute.

Minato blushed as he realized what he was thinking and ducked his head to the side only to see some his classmates also reacting the same way. He glared at them, the girl would be his friend Minato decided then he could keep her safe from his classmates. The cute shy girl would most definitely be his friend. Now he had to figure out how he could get her to sit next to him. During his evaluation of the girl, it appeared the Hokage had left, leaving behind the girl who looked like she was about to flee any second.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" The sensei asked.

"Oh um...Hello, My name is Izanami Rufai and its nice to meet you all and I'd like to be friends with you all." Minato stared at the beaming smile that Izanami gave, it was adorable. "Let's see where can you sit?" The question made Minato sit up straight and try and catch his teacher's gaze. "Oh I know you can sit next to Uchiha Fugaku."

Minato grinned before scowling when the name registered, he watched unhappily as Izanami sat beside the Uchiha. He felt the bitter sting of jealousy well up within him as they talked; he was supposed to be the one she talked to first. Pouting he turned back to his sensei and began to think of all the different ways to stab an Uchiha with a kunai.

Izanami was nervous as she approached the seat her new teacher had assigned her; this boy who she was to sit next to was really popular. She could tell by the glares being sent her way by almost all of the girls of the class. It's not like Izanami wanted to make friends with any of those girls. Izanami hesitantly sat down and placed her hands on the desk wondering if she would be able to flee the room and run back to Privet Drive. No, I won't go back to that Hell I'm going to show my family and that stupid old man. That I'm stronger than them and I'm going to make them regret in Abandoning me to the Dursley's. Izanami thought as she held onto her charm that was on her necklace that she made with her magic last night.

She would gladly take the glares of hatred and curious glances from the boys than go back to that hell. She could do this.

She is so much stronger than these weaklings that are trying to scare her.

Izanami was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard. "Hello, my name is Uchiha Fugaku but you can just call me Fugaku-san." Izanami looked at him and nodded her head. She turned back to look at the front of the class but out of the corner of her eye, Izanami was trying to see what was so great about him. His hair was as dark as her own but it was his eyes that made her frown, he held a certain edge of superiority in them as if he thought he was better than everyone else. "Hi," Izanami whispered as she turned back to the teacher who had resumed talking, listening raptly as he explained what it meant to be a shinobi of Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

Izanami was mentally bouncing with joy as Fugaku told her that the last class of the day was shuriken throwing. Though she wasn't sure what a shuriken was exactly she knew it was some kind of weapon. She was quick to line up with her classmates when her teacher, sensei Fugaku had informed her at lunch, told them to get ready to show him their skills. She watched avidly as those in front of her threw what looked like metal stars into a wooden post unaware of the amused glances she was receiving from Fugaku or the shy hopeful looks she getting from the blonde in front of her.

She took a deep breath as she reached the front of the line, her sensei giving her some shuriken and telling her to do as the previous students had done. She bit her lip as she suddenly realized she had no idea how to hold the pointy weapon, let alone throw it. Dread filled her as she shakily took one of the throwing stars and taking aim at the post she threw, watching in horror as it missed by a long shot.

"She is worse than the civilian kids," a female voice rose up and Izanami flinched as class laughed at her. Tears welled up in her eyes as her hands clenched in embarrassment, she gasped as she felt the remaining shuriken pierce her skin causing her to drop the metal star. She looked up at her sensei as the class laughed harder at her hurting herself, her fist clenching tighter as blood dripped from it splashing onto the fallen weapons. Her head bowed as her eyes shut tightly, her embarrassment turning into anger, she was angry at herself for failing and at her classmates for laughing at her.

"Perhaps you should work on your shuriken throwing Izanami-san," Fugaku whispered behind her, his eyes watching the witch intensely as he mistook her anger for hurt. "I can help you with it."

"Its fine I do not need help," Izanami declared loudly, her fists shaking in anger as her magic erupted around her, the shuriken rising into the air and spinning around her in a hypnotic dance. Her head shot up and her eye-lids opened sharply, her eyes glowing in their determined intensity and angry tears rolled down her cheeks. She brought her right hand up causing the shuriken to stop dancing around her head, she glared at the wooden post as she moved her hand back a little and flung it out towards the post. The shuriken followed the movement, whizzing past her and going straight through the wooden posts to embed themselves into the concrete wall behind them. She raised her head high as she turned to face the class who had been shocked into silence at seeing the wooden post lying splintered on the ground. Her green eyes watched them intently before her anger simmered down and she was left with the hurt at being laughed at and mocked. Her tears fell at a rapid pace as she took one last look at the class before fleeing.

Fugaku took a step towards the direction the green-eyed witch had ran in, pausing in slight shock and a yellow blur ran past him. Angrily he clenched his hands, recognising the yellow hair as his fellow classmate, his eyes narrowed in thought as he turned back around and took his turn throwing the shuriken with ease at the second post. It had been two weeks since she had joined the class and Minato still hadn't talked to her, whenever he tried to he would be stopped by Fugaku who made sure Izanami was distracted. He huffed jealously as he watched them talking before his sensei gathered them into a line for shuriken practice. The tips of his ears began to redden as he realised Izanami was standing behind him and when it was his turn to throw he desperately hoped she was watching, frowning as he realised she wasn't actually paying attention to him, jus his throwing skills. His attention never wavered from her form as she stepped for her turn.

He clutched at the hem of his jacket as he watched her fail miserably, looking at his classmates shocked as they laughed at the poor girl. He wanted to go over and comfort her, to show her how to do it properly. He watched with wide eyes as the rest of the shuriken dropped to the ground, her blood soon following causing him to frown in worry. His eyes widened even further as the shuriken rose into the air, he wondered briefly if she had a kekkai genkai that allowed her to manipulate metal before his thoughts were cut off and he was stunned into silence, watching the pieces of the wooden post clatter to the ground. He flinched when she turned her gaze towards the class, her angry eyes made him feel guilty even though he never took part in ridiculing her. Watching Izanami leave with such a hurt expression in her eyes only served to deepen the guilt welling up inside him, immediately chasing after Izanami.

"Ano..." He murmured quietly as he approached Izanami with some caution, not wanting to scare her off as she cried behind the sakura trees she had hidden behind. "Are you okay?"

"What do you care? You probably just want to laugh at me some more," Izanami replied, not even looking at him. He frowned deeply, almost pouting as she wouldn't look at him before he sat next to her, his hand drifted to her back as he gently rubbed it up and down trying to give her some comfort.

"Why would I laugh?" Minato asked softly, "not everyone can throw a shuriken correctly on their first try, besides I think you impressed them when you broke the wood the second time."

Izanami giggled tearfully before gazing at him, her red-rimmed eyes taking him in shyly. She smiled brightly as she realized he meant her know ill will, finding only kindness and curiosity in his eyes. He smiled back, his eyes crinkling slightly as he finally achieved his goal of getting the green-eyed girls attention.

"I didn't mean to break the post, I just got angry," she muttered quietly, her cheeks going red causing the blonde to grin at the cute sight she created.

"My name is Namikaze Minato," he said holding out his hand, "I would like it if we could be friends."

"I'm Izanami Rufai," she responded, grasping his hand tightly and shaking it with a huge smile on her face. "I think we will be very good friends Minato-kun."

Minato grinned, finally he was her friend after two weeks of trying to talk to the girl. He smiled as the wind blew sakura petals around them, now all he had to do was keep her away from a certain Uchiha and his life would be perfect. That's how Izanami's and Minato's love stories begins.

 ** _15 years later_**

Minato nodded. "It didn't matter to me any longer," he admitted. "I was stupid for thinking that. I was an idiot for being afraid of things changing. It made me realize that as long as I could see you, be by your side, being able to hold you like this, to kiss you, it didn't matter to me what would happen. What could happen? What changes would occur? Even if the world goes against me. Even if no one believes in me. It doesn't matter. Not to me at least. Not as long as you believe in me, and as long as you are by my side. You are my strength. My everything. As long as you don't leave me, and always be by my side, I feel like I can do anything. That's why…please...don't leave me."

Izanami was taken aback by surprise when Minato kissed her.

"I love you, Izanami," he said, his voice quavering when he broke that kiss again, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly, almost like he was afraid that she would disappear if he loosens his grip on her. "I'll say this as many times as you wish if I have to. I knew that I was developing feelings for you for a long time. I didn't want things changing between us. But the marriage proposal that had come from the Uchiha clan then made me realize that if you are gone…that if you belong to someone else, there is no sense for me in living any longer. I didn't want to exist in a world where you don't exist, or if you aren't by my side. I love you, Izanami Rufai. Will…you accept me?"

Izanami was speechless for awhile. Never before had someone told her that they had loved her, and so deeply as well. A long time ago, Minato is one of the most sought-after boys in the village only come next to Fugaku Uchiha.

But Izanami had trusted and believed in Minato, and she had stood by him. She wanted to be the one to see him smile and to make him happy again whenever he is sad. She wanted to stay by his side.

Feeling almost like something is stuck in her throat, all that Izanami could do is nod, a gentle smile appearing on her face, and pulling at the ends of her lips.

Minato then smiled and produced a black velvet box from within the folds of his jounin vest before opening it to reveal a smooth silver ring with three Emerald colored stones set in the middle of it – the exact same color as Izanami's eyes, as Izanami's eyes widened upon seeing that beautiful ring that sparkled in the light given by the fireflies surrounding them.

Minato smiled at her as he took her left hand into his and slid the ring onto the ring finger of her left hand.

"Will you Marry me, Izanami Rufai."

Jiraiya of the sannin was waiting for his student Minato Namikaze and Izanami Rufai at the entrance of the clan District when they have both returned from the Moonlit Festival, both walking hand-in-hand, and Jiraiya smiled a rare smile at the two youngsters when he saw that their hands were entwined together, and noticed the silver ring on Izanami's left ring finger.

"You sure do move fast, Minato," he said, looking at his student who looked away blushing. Jiraiya then smiled a rare smile. "My student had finally become a man." He then turned towards Izanami. He then turned serious. "Izanami, this idiot student of mine is not the best guy out there, and neither is he the best boyfriend to a girl, as I doubt that he even knows how to write the word 'romantic'—"

Minato almost blanched. " Sensei!"

Jiraiya ignored Minato and continued speaking almost like Minato had never interrupted him at all. "But as his Sensei, I will say that I can't be prouder of him than I will ever be of anyone else," he said with a smile. He then turned towards Minato. "I wish you both the best, and take good care of your wife, Minato."

The wedding invitations for the wedding of Minato Namikaze the yondaime Hokage were given out to all the shinobi clans in the village, even to the Fire Daimyo, as it is to be a relatively large affair. The day of the wedding saw the entire village was buzzing with excitement since it had been awhile since there had been a reason for celebration, and after this day if things go according to plan, they would no longer have to fight like they always had to before. The wedding is to be held at the rose garden of the village, and several of the clan's women have been busy with the preparations.

As Izanami doesn't have any known parents to her, so Sarutobi Hiruzen the former Sandaime Hokage was the one to walk Izanami down the aisle, since she had been like a daughter to the Sandaime, with Tsunade senju head medic taking it upon herself to pick the best cloth to make Izanami's wedding kimono herself, and to also pick the best and freshest flowers for the wedding day.

Both Mikoto Uchiha and Tsunade Senju had worked tirelessly on the wedding kimono for weeks before they are satisfied with it, and it had fitted Izanami like a glove. Minato's wedding kimono is the traditional black, with the Namikaze clan symbol etched all around the collar of the kimono – a fair contrast compared to Izanami's white wedding kimono. The ravenhead's wedding kimono was made of pure white silk with pale pink floral imprints of sakura flowers on it with an outline of light green around the collar.

In the rose garden of the village, a pale white arch had been put up with a red carpet leading to where the priest of the Shinto shrine. Jiraiya would be overseeing the ceremony. All the guests were already seated in the seats, with the clan heads and their families seated in the front seats, alongside the Fire daimyo and his guards, with the chairs being placed on either side of the long red carpet.

As the yondaime Hokage was getting married, there was simply no way in hell that the village can avoid inviting the clan heads of all the other shinobi clans in Fire Country as well as all the other important officials in Fire Country itself. Furthermore, this wedding ceremony.

Sakumo Hatake the white fang of Konoha is Minato's best man.

His son Kakashi Hatake was also standing close by Sakumo at the end of the red carpet, as Kakashi was extremely excited in seeing his sensei getting married, being dressed in a formal dark blue kimono, and holding up a red silk pillow where two silver-gold wedding rings with three Emerald stones each were set in it, along with a crimson red stone set in the middle of the circle that the three Emerald stones formed on the ring itself.

The sakura trees were fluttering about in the gentle breeze on this clear autumn day as the sky was clear without a cloud in the sky, the perfect weather for the big day. The petals of the sakura flowers were also fluttering prettily down to the ground, creating a beautiful picture.

"Minato."

Minato turned around at the sound of that voice only to see his sensei behind him, wearing a solemn look on his face. "You do know that it's considered bad luck in thinking too much on your wedding day?" Jiraiya of the sannin questioned with a sigh as he looked at his student.

"Sorry. Jiraiya sensei I was just thinking in how far I and Izanami went through together." Minato mumbled, and Jiraiya nodded.

"It's about time," Jiraiya told his student. "Let's go."

It was exactly noon, and the band began to play as Sarutobi Hiruzen led Izanami down the aisle at a steady pace. Izanami's right hand was in Hiruzen's left hand, and her left hand was clutching a bouquet of red tulips with orange tips to it, with the flowers being nestled within a nest of healthy green leaves, being tied with a red ribbon.

Minato watched as his bride and the Sandaime walked down the aisle, with the bridesmaids taking the rear, with Mikoto Uchiha that Izanami had grown close within recent years holding the edge of the wedding kimono behind Izanami to prevent it from dragging along the ground. Two children were throwing the flowers in the wicker baskets that they were currently holding, both walking in front of the bride and her bridesmaids.

Minato felt his breath caught in his throat as Hiruzen walked his princess down the aisle, and to him, she seriously looked like a princess or even a goddess, and he thanked kami-sama who had given such a wonderful woman to him to be his wife.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Hiruzen took Izanami's hand and placed it into Minato's. Izanami smiled gently as she looked into Minato's blue eyes, and together, the couple then turned to face the Shinto shrine priest standing there in his ceremonial robes of black and white.

The priest smiled as he spoke, his voice carrying loud and clear over the rose garden. "We have gathered here together on this delightful day to witness the union of Namikaze Minato and Rufai Izanami. And can anyone here give just cause to why these two should not be joined in sacred marriage?"

If anyone had spoken at this point in time, Minato would most likely have killed them on the spot.

As the yondaime Hokage glanced around the hundreds of guests being seated in the seats, with small smiles on the faces of more than half of them, he spied one Kushina Uzumaki sitting in between her friends in one of the front rows, and he decided that he didn't like the look on her face which looked to be a cross between anger and jealousy. Tsume Inuzuka had a firm grip on her best friend's kimono sleeve and was glaring at her with a look that dared her to say anything at this point in time.

Silence passed until the priest smiled at Minato and Izanami both. "Then, we shall begin," he said. "Do you both agree that you stand here willingly, ready to devote yourselves of your own free will to one another for the rest of your lives?"

"Yes," said Minato firmly.

"Yes," said Izanami softly.

The priest smiled and nodded. "Do you understand that the vows that you will be making upon this sacred day will be spoken before kami herself and before all those who have gathered here to bear witness to this union?"

"Yes," said Minato.

"Yes," said Izanami.

"Then you may now exchange your vows and speak only the truth," said the priest.

Kakashi who had been given the responsibility of carrying the rings came forward just then, smiling slightly albeit nervously, and Minato smiled a small warm smile at one of his students before taking the smaller ring of the two and carefully slipped it onto Izanami's ring finger on her left hand as he spoke his vows.

"Before the presence of kami, Heaven and Earth, hear me, for today, I make this sacred vow on my own free will. Today, I marry this woman and to make her my wife. Whether in sickness or in health, I promise that I will love you, respect you, console you, encourage you, help you, be faithful to you, protect you and to comfort you in the times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to cherish you and to always hold you in the highest regard. From this day on until the day of my death, I hereby do swear."

With her hands trembling slightly and her heart thumping away, Izanami took the other wedding ring and slipped it onto Minato's ring finger on his left hand. "Before the presence of kami, Heaven and Earth, hear me, for today, I make this sacred vow on my own free will. Today, I marry this man and to make him my husband. Whether in sickness or in health, I promise that I will love you, respect you, console you, encourage you, help you, be faithful to you, protect you and to comfort you in the times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to cherish you and to always hold you in the highest regard. From this day on until the day of my death, I hereby do swear."

The priest then smiled. "And now, before the witnesses and kami herself, I hereby pronounce you as man and wife. May Kami herself grant you the blessings of happiness, health, and children, and may your union as one be long and everlasting." He then smiled and turned towards Minato. "You may now kiss the bride."

The people then began to applaud and cheer as the young couple kissed and looked deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you," said Minato to Izanami.

"And I love you," said Izanami, smiling gently.

They then kissed once more as the people around them cheered and celebrated. Unknown to the people of village Izanami's magic glowed a beautiful shade of white as her magic accepted the Union along with Mother magic and Kami herself knowing that she belongs to no one else but Minato Namikaze her husband.

Unseen by everyone else, Kushina Uzumaki clenched her right hand into a fist, being hidden in the sleeve of her kimono.

 **Meanwhile, in wizarding world only 3 years has past**

They entered Quality Quidditch Supplies, which was crowded even more than usual because of the release of the new broom. Many were crowding around it, gasping and awing at the beautiful broom, exclaiming loudly and reading the written words below the broom.

"Hello, how can I help you?" asked the shopkeeper who was currently cleaning a broomstick with the best polish he had to offer in his shop. There was a tag on the broom showing it was there for professional cleaning and wasn't for sale.

"I'd like to buy one of the new brooms," said James, smiling brightly, his hand resting on his son's shoulder.

"The new one? I'm afraid they have sold out, Mr. Potter," said the shopkeeper blandly.

"There's one still on display. Surely you can wrap that for us?" asked James, taken aback. He had always gotten on well with the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies, even as a small child. His father had brought him in for many of the newest broomsticks available as well.

"I like to keep that up so people can look…" explained the shopkeeper, looking conflicted.

"But I want it!" demanded James Jr angrily. "Dad, please!"

"I will pay ten more galleons for it," offered James, hoping the man would give in. He didn't want to disappoint his son.

The prospect of ten more galleons hit home, so he agreed and walked over to the display cabinet to take it out. He then wrapped it up and asked for the new total for the broomstick, feeling quite pleased with himself.

James handed over the key; the beauty of the keys was that they could deposit the amount straight into the cash register. However, it quickly became apparent something was horribly wrong, as the shopkeeper said the spell twice to transfer the money, but nothing happened. He was confused.

"I am sorry…you seem to have insufficient funds in that account," said the shopkeeper, handing the key back and waiting expectantly for another one to try.

James just stood there stunned, Lily stared at James wondering what was wrong, and James Jr just frowned, not understanding what was going on. "But that's the main Potter vault!" cried James, alarmed. "I see...Give it here," sighed the man, taking and inserting the key once more. He tried three more times before he gave in. There was something wrong, and the only thing he could think of was that there had to be insufficient funds in the account. There was nothing wrong with his cash register—he had just used it not ten minutes ago when someone paid for a set of full Quidditch gear.

"This cannot be happening," said James, white-faced and eyes wide, full of worry.

"What's wrong?" whispered Lily, her face bright red in humiliation, especially for the way the shopkeeper was looking at them.

"There's no money," stated James softly, taking the key back and walking from the shop, not even registering his son's whining.

"That's impossible!" snapped Lily, wide-eyed.

"I need to get to Gringotts," said James, his face still ashen but his cheeks flushed red in utter embarrassment.

"Let's get going, then," said Lily adamantly, utterly furious with the Goblins—for she was sure it was their fault, their mistake.

"I'd like to speak to Griphook, please," said James grimly.

"Very well," grunted the teller, yelling in his own tongue for Griphook.

Five minutes later, Griphook finally made his appearance.

"I demand to know what's wrong with my key! It's not working!" said James quietly, but his voice was full of anger. He didn't want to make a scene in front of all those Wizards and Witches, but damn it, he was angry!

"You and your family are not Potters anymore. It's not your place to ask such questions or take money from a family that you are no longer apart of, other words Mr. Evans you and your family were disowned from the Potters and any other lines as well," said Griphook, withholding a feral smirk. It made his day seeing James now Evans taken down a peg (or rather five pegs, but that was beside the point). He never thought he'd see the day where James Potter now Evans wasn't a smug bastard. His father hadn't been half as bad as him—at least the previous Lord Potter had respect for Goblins! James Potter didn't respect anything, so yes, seeing him so angry was a blessing, really. There was only one Potter—or er, rather Peverell, Potter, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin —he was fond of—Rosalie.

"It's my money!" cried James, unable to help himself.

"James, calm down!" hissed Lily, trying to get James to quieten down. This was just so embarrassing!

"Calm down? We have no money, Lily!" screeched James.

"People are looking," said Lily, her voice curt and demanding.

James looked around and saw she was right, though they looked away when he looked at them, they were listening. Damn it, everything was screwed up! He managed to listen to his wife speaking.

"So what do we need to do to withdraw money?" asked Lily quietly.

"I'm afraid not you and your family were disowned by The Potter's and other lines that follow the Potters, for now, you are Evans according to the bank statements we have there is no account under the name Evans other than that you guys have no money with Gringotts.," grunted Griphook. This Revelation shocked the former Potter's now Evans knowing that they were poor with no money and their former home the Potter Manor is no longer available to them since they were disowned from the Potter line and the other lines as well meaning they were now homeless.

Or that everyone was going to know regardless, as it was going to be put in tomorrow's edition of the Prophet, courtesy of Rita Skeeter.

"The Potters no longer being a Potter! Disowned by the Potters!"

Needless to say, the former Potters now Evans, all three of them, never showed their faces that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**( A/N: Back with Izanami and Minato wedding night and week of their honeymoon lemon you have been worn this chapter is based off of just another mission By baby-kitsune9 and Remus Severus Snape By LoyalSlytherinForever)**

Shortly after their little talk the carriage that they had been in stopped in front of a nice hotel resort attached to some hot springs. "Here you are, sir. Ma'am. Enjoy your stay." the man who had driven the carriage said as he opened the door and Minato climbed out and helped Izanami down and unloaded their things and left.

The pair stood there for all of ten seconds watching the carriage disappear when the man in charge of the hotel appeared and welcomed them. After some of the staff took their things in the man smiled and led them to their room and told them that Tsunade had contacted him, and asked him to prepare his best honeymoon sweet for the newlyweds. And led them to their room after telling them that everything for the next month was paid for.

While making small talk with them the man had let slip that Jiraiya had bought them a nice little cottage down the roadways and that when they were ready to move in then they should do so.

Izanami cringed at the mention of the honeymoon sweet, and a home being bought for them. She would much rather live in the woods like a wild animal than live somewhere that Jiraiya had picked for her.

Minato was as silent as a tomb until they got to their room; the man handed Minato the key to their room and he opened the door. The inside of the room was decorated in the typical fashion for lovebirds. White hearts, red flowers, and satin sheets with red trim. And was that a mirror on the ceiling? Minato raised a brow at the interior of the room then looked at his bride.

Izanami it seemed was having a bizarre world war flashback from the look on her face was any indication at all. Minato had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the look on Izanami's face before she snarled, "Was she frigging high when she rented this room?"

Then she pointed at the mirror on the ceiling and cried, "And just what the hell is that there for? Why would I wanna look up there to look in a mirror?"

Minato couldn't hold his mirth in anymore. Izanami was just so damn cute. She was so innocent it was adorable. Leaning down he whispered the reason, and uses of having a mirror on the ceiling and bit back a laugh at her expression as he straightened his spine.

She became very quiet and her arm fell back to her side as her face turned pink. "Seriously?" She asked after a few seconds.

Minato nodded. Her lovely mouth formed an O and she scratched her cheek. Satisfied that she got the idea he then scooped her up in his arms causing her to let out a startled yelp, but she didn't struggle as he crossed the thresh hold and closed the door with his foot and set her down.

"umm Minato can you help me out of my wedding kimono. If we're going to enjoy our own wedding night properly." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. Minato started to help Izanami undressed with shaking hands and hooked his fingertips into the satin fabric as she pushed her self-upright and let him drag the fabric from her shoulders until it fell around her waist.

She started to cover herself but Minato captured both of her wrists in one of his hands and then cupped her cheek and kissed her lightly on the mouth. Licking her bottom lip to coax her to open for him before he slanted his mouth over hers and slipped his tongue inside. More. Minato needed more. More kissing, more touching. He wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her closer to him until he could feel the curves of her breasts pressed against his chest. She moaned. A low breathy sound that made Minato tighten his hand around her wrists almost to the point of pain before breaking the kiss. Both of them were panting. Minato growled and picked her up. He may want to fuck her brains out but he wasn't going to do it on the hotel's floor. He would be gentle first, rough later.

Once he was close enough he tossed Izanami onto the bed. She bounced once then settled and looked down at herself; her wedding kimono had fallen off on their way to the bedroom. Reaching up she let her hair down as Minato watch her take her hair down. His eyes were drawn to her breasts as she reached up.

Oh god, I take back every horrible thing I ever said or thought about Tsunade. Minato thought as Izanami's breasts rose, and fell slightly with every movement. His mouth was dry when an odd thought occurred to him. I almost wish I were still a baby. I would love to be breastfed by Izanami. Oh man, she's going to end up breastfeeding my kids. The kids hadn't even been conceived yet and he was already jealous of them.

How immature of him.

Once Izanami was done letting her hair down she glanced at Minato who hadn't moved for almost three minutes. She was about to ask him what was wrong when he quickly undressed and joined her on the bed. He looked like a huge jungle cat about to pounce on her. He settled himself between her legs and slowly licked, nipped and sucked every inch of skin before he reached her breasts.

Swirling his tongue around one nipple before scrapping his teeth over it and sucking it into his mouth. Izanami cried out in pleasure as he worked her into a frenzy. Her body aching for more she lifted her hips and rubbed her arousal against his. Minato hissed and pulled back slightly. She panted and looked up at him pleadingly needing him to make the ache go away. "Please, Minato; I ache." she gasped then moaned as he rubbed himself against her again.

Minato wasted no more time as he ripped her lace panties off of her and thrust all the way in. Then held still to give her time to adjust to him. He felt like he was losing his mind along with something else he couldn't quite put his finger on as he lay there with his body entwined with Izanami's. She arched her back and cried out at the sudden pain. Minato kissed her cheeks, her eyelids and her lips.

After a few moments, the pain faded enough for her to try and make him move by rocking slightly. Minato pinned her wrists on either side of her head and started to move slowly at first, then faster. Christ, she was so fucking tight. He felt like he was in heaven; and hell. She met him thrust for thrust and reached her climax with a scream which died down to a soft whimper as her body clenched around him and he came with his teeth buried in her neck. Marking her as his mate as her body milked him for his seed.

Once he was done he rolled off of her and gathered her body in his arms and let himself doze off with his purr of satisfaction echoing in the room.

Minato and Izanami made love four more times before Izanami's stamina gave out and Minato finally lets her rest. Around lunchtime the next day she was woken up by Minato running the back of his hand over one of her cheeks. "Morning," Minato said with a grin. Izanami moaned and sat up. Her body ached in places that she had never been aware that she had. Still, she wasn't going to complain. Being intimate with Minato had been better than she thought it would be.

Looking around the room a minute she then focused on Minato's smiling face. He was wearing civilian clothes.

A sleeveless black muscle shirt and form-fitting denim pants that were torn in several places, Yummy. Maybe she should go on an all Minato diet. He looked that good.

Minato raised a brow at Izanami staring at him. Finally, she couldn't help but ask, "Why are you dressed like that Minato-kun?" He smirked and gave her a lingering kiss. "I've wanted to try a different style than my normal ninja outfit," He said with another smirk. "So what have you been doing while I was asleep?" She asked curiously as he moved away from the bed and picked up a tray and carried it to her, and place it over her lap. There was enough food for three or four people. She looked at the stuff on the tray. Wow, someone had gone all out. There was coconut shrimp, baked salmon, oven baked mussels covered in something white, boiled lobster tails with butter, teriyaki chicken on a stick sushi, stir-fried noodles with vegetables, grilled steak, several different dipping sauces, a salad big enough for two plus three different dressings, miso soup, and crab ragoons. There was also two glasses of sweet tea; Minato had put the pitcher of tea on the table next to the bed.

"I got us food. And I checked to see what kind of stuff Tsunade and Jiraiya picked for you to wear." Izanami cringed and glanced at him worried. Minato's lips twitched in amusement. "How bad was it?" she asked knowing that it had to be pretty bad for him to give her such a thoughtful look. "Not bad. If you're into getting raped in back allies." He said as he fixed Izanami's plate for her. Izanami made a distressed sound and buried her face in her hands.

"So I went shopping. I cant very well let you wear those things. They would get you hurt. So I picked out some nice normal clothes that I'm sure that you will like. You'll look really cute in them too. I also got you some new...panties and stuff because I ruined the ones that you were wearing last night." Minato said as Izanami looked at him and then sighed in relief. Handing Izanami her plate Minato then made one for himself.

Izanami looked at Minato as he prepared his plate, and tried not to get caught staring. But she really couldn't help it. He was a beautiful man, Minato watched Izanami stare at him from the corner of his eye. What was she staring at? He let her stare a little while longer before asking, "Why are you staring at me?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin. His voice was a low pitched sound that reminded her of black velvet. Both soft and rough at the same time. "Sorry. I was just thinking, that you're actually very...handsome." She said nervously. Minato was speechless for once. He looked at Izanami and wished that she would say those words again but for now, both of them were just content to sit side by side eating their meal in a comfortable silence. Once they were done eating Minato cleared the tray away and Izanami got out of bed and headed to the bathroom; not the least bothered by her nakedness when Minato caught her from behind. Wrapping his arms around her he rested his forehead against her shoulder. "Say it again. The words that you said before; please say it again." Izanami reached up and grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze and turned her face close to his ear.

"Your handsome, Minato-kun. You really are. So please smile or you're going to break my heart." She said gently as he tightened his arms around her and took a shuddering breath, then three more and then raised his head and let her go. She pushed his hair back from his face and cupped the side of his face in her small hand. Minato leaned into her touch and gave a small smile. "You're handsome," she said again as she stood on her tip toes on kissed him on the lips. Then disappeared into the bathroom to take a much-needed shower. Minato stood there for the longest time before he rested his head against the door and wished that he could make sense of what he was feeling.

When she had said those words the first time he had wanted to grab her and ask her to say them over and over again while he wept. One word from Izanami his lovely wife could make him feel so much. He didn't understand it. But he understood the need that he had to cherish her and make her happy. Izanami was quickly becoming a new foundation in the world. She was rebuilding it. Breathing new life into a heart that had been so empty for so long. For that, he would always love her.

After taking a long hot shower Izanami walked out wearing a white silk robe that was too tight on her. This, of course, didn't bother Minato. He merely raised a brow at her and gave her a silly little grin. Ah, the joys of a lust-stricken yondaime Hokage.

If he hadn't already been house broken she would probably have hurt him by now. Minato grabbed her wrist and yanked her against him and gave her a long deep kiss then let her go and handed her one of the bags of stuff that he had gotten for her then went and sat down across the room and simply stared at her. Well, that was…weird. She thought as she put the bag down and started to go through it.

The first thing she came across was a long sleeved white cotton shirt, a lace-up bodice and an ankle length flowing black skirt with ruffles at the bottom. Who dresses like a gypsy anymore? Then she came across a sailor outfit.

A short-sleeved white shirt with a collar and a red skirt that probably wouldn't cover her butt. The shirt alone wouldn't even button half way on her. The next outfit she came across was a playboy bunny and cat outfit. Complete with tail and ears. Next was a Flower Printing Lace Edge Kimono Style Lolita Dress. Ah, now she saw a pattern. Minato had gotten her these because these were the things that he had fetishes for. She was afraid to look further.

Grabbing the Flower Printing Lace Edge Kimono. Izanami left the room and put it on. Once she was done inspecting her clothes Izanami quickly used one of her many charms she had mastered to style and comb her hair into Wavy ringlets. Nodding her head in satisfaction, Izanami walked back out to join Minato.

Minato had been a little disappointed that Izanami didn't want to get dressed with him watching but then again if she had; he would have dragged her back to bed and refused to let Izanami leave ever again. Now that he thought about it that thought did sound like a lot of fun. Maybe he should try it and see what happens. He looked up when the door to the bathroom opened again and had to do a double take.

Holy wow. I may have to burn the other outfits and get a few more of those outfits. But then again if he did that he would never see her in the maid outfit that he had designed last night and had made for her while he was out doing things and getting the lay of the land. Once he saw Izanami in it he could die a happy man with no regrets. And he had no doubt that she probably would kill him for making her wear it. But whatever. You only live once right.

Minato looked up at his beautiful wife when as she walked back into the room wearing the Flower Printing Lace Edge Kimono. He was in the same room with the embodiment of every man's wet dreams. Yes, indeed he was a very lucky bastard. "It's not windy outside is it?" she asked curiously. Minato still hadn't found his voice yet so he simply shook his head. Izanami looked relieved. That was good to know since she wasn't wearing any panties.

Once Minato found his voice; he cleared his throat before speaking to make sure it was still there. Silly man. Izanami thought as she waited for him to speak.

"Would you like to go out and check out the shops? Maybe get something to eat a little later? Minato asked as he looked at his wife.

"Sure. It sounds like fun. Where do you want to start?" Izanami said as Minato took her hand.

Somewhere I can pin you against a wall and ravish you sound okay. Minato thought as they left the hotel and soon found themselves walking down the crowded streets. It wasn't long until they reached the shopping district. Izanami's attention was drawn to a clothing store a little ways down. Minato sighed and let himself be dragged by his wife into the shop. Ah, now he understood.

The clothes in the store were normal. Summer dresses, shirts, shorts, skirts, formal and casual combined for comfort. He stood by and let her go through the clothes at her own pace while the sales rep approached him. Damn it, couldn't he enjoy his time with his wife without being singled out by every male and female in the general area?

"My but you are a pretty boy. Aren't you, honey. I get off work in an hour if you want to ditch your….companion." She looked at Izanami in disgust and said in a husky voice that would have made her sound sexy if he was into that sort of thing. And if he wasn't already taken, but even if he wasn't he wouldn't give her the time of day. Izanami hadn't stopped looking through the clothes but she was however much closer than she had been a minute ago.

As the woman started to lean into Minato's personal space Izanami reached out and grabbed the woman by her hair and dragged her away from him as she went up to the other sales rep.

"I'd like to try these on and my husband is going into the dressing room with me," she said cheerfully as she let the woman's hair go. The woman snarled something that sounded suspiciously like "bitch" to Minato before straitening her outfit and smiling evilly at Izanami.

"Sorry, but men aren't allowed in the dressing rooms with women. Looks like I'll have to entertain him while you're busy." the woman said in a sugary sweet voice. Minato paled a little. This wasn't going to end well for the woman, or for him.

Izanami gave her an equally sweet smile. "But he is coming with me after all. what kind of sluts goes after a married man. Besides, I have to protect my husband from sluts like you after all. Don't worry, you'll hear everything we do. Minato, let's go." Izanami said as she held the door open. Minato ducked in and watched Izanami give the woman another sweet smile before the door slammed in the woman's face. Holy shit. Minato thought as he suddenly found himself in the little room with his lovely wife.

He said the first thing that came to mind. "I love you." He sounded like he was in awe or something.

She smiled at him and unbuttoned his pants. "Let's do it," she said as she lifted up the bottom of her Kimono.

Minato's eyes nearly popped out of his head. She wasn't wearing panties! OMG! No panties! Minato thought as he pushed her against the wall and wasted no time in losing himself in Izanami's feminine charms. As it was going to be a long two weeks before they had to go back to the village.

 ** _Meanwhile back in wizarding world_**

Both Sirius and Remus had never been more livid in their life. As they stormed up the front steps of their house they felt like they wanted to strangle something. Sirius and Remus went into their house and followed the sounds of voices into Sirius's library. That's where Sirius and Remus saw that James and Lily were finishing an interview.

The reporter finished and the photographer took one last photo "What a perfect little family." The photographer said.

The reporter nodded. "Thank you for giving us the interview Mr. and Mrs. Evans." And handed them an envelope.

When the reporter and her photographer had left the house James and Lily turned to Sirius and Remus.

"You're home, how was the meeting?" Lily inquired.

"Interesting. Guess what I and Remus found out about our goddaughter." Sirius barked.

"that our friends thought it was best to leave our pup in the hands of magic-hating muggles."

Lily was angered " Sirius you knew it was best for Rosalie to be sent away for James Jr to be trained properly." What she said was right. For Rosalie's safety as well as to allow her a normal life they had allowed the world to continue to think that Rosalie didn't even exist.

Sirius grabbed the woman "Don't. Don't you dare say that about my goddaughter was better off with that bitch of a sister of yours? You neglected Rosalie and then abandoned her."

James pulled Sirius off his wife. "Padfoot, Moony we're are doing what seems best and protecting James Jr."

Sirius punched his former friend. " Remus and I will never forgive you for this. You stole our goddaughter from us and now thanks to you guys she's missing." Sirius growled and then pointed at the door "Get out"

James stood up. "What do you mean? You would not throw out your own godson?"

Sirius seethed "You three are to leave my house immediately. If I ever see you here you will be arrested. James Jr's trust fund remains but you will have no access to it. James Jr will be given enough every year for school fees but you'll never touch any of it."

James blanched "Sirius, we have nowhere to go. We were disowned from the Potter family line and the others as well."

"Find a job, James. Perhaps pimp your wife, she's good for a shag. Sell your son for more interviews. I don't care, just get out now." Sirius roared.

Both Sirius and Remus watched as they collected the few things Sirius would permit them to take, which was really only James jr's and their own possessions what little they had. He showed them to the door while casting new wards to keep them out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Konohagakure no Sato few weeks after when Minato and Izanami renter back to the village (A/N: this chapter is based off Ultranumb By Kushinada Uzumaki,** **What if? By finnie200, and His Dark Lady By: I Appear Missing )**

After their honeymoon Izanami started in the process of training a new recruit to take her place as the Neko ANBU. Uzuki Yūgao, one of Kushina Uzumaki's former student. Who wanted to join the ANBU. once her training under Kushina was over. Izanami had finally decided to resign from ANBU and become a jōnin.

If she recalled correctly, Yūgao had been a skilled ANBU captain, trained under Kakashi and Kushina for years, and was one of Konoha's best Kenjutsu masters. rumor says that Yūgao is engaged to Gekkō Hayate.

Still, it would be another month or two before she could retire from ANBU, and finish readying Yūgao for her new duties as Cat.

Minato also supported her decision to leave ANBU, especially now that Izanami can go back to studying and master, all the arts of magic. And see to her lovely garden and zoo. Izanami thought as she heard."Sensei, sorry I'm late," Yūgao began, looking down shamefully. "I sharpening my katana, and I lost track of time."

Izanami looked at her student, a slight frown on her face, coming from her thoughts with a start. She hadn't even noticed Yūgao was late, though only by five minutes. "Try to keep better track of the time, Yūgao, but it's alright. I've seen worse, believe me," she said, thinking of how often one of Minato students, Obito would be late for everything, the importance was what determined how long of a wait it would be.

Yūgao nodded, and Izanami smiled and drew out her own katana. That was personally crafted with her magic and using Goblin Steel to make the blade but secretly coating it with basilisk Venom making her sword one of the deadliest blades that ever been made. lucky she used a charm that nullified the venom for the time being whenever she sparse with her students.

"Now, let's see if the time spent sharpening your sword was worth it," Izanami said, and Yūgao brought out her own katana and fell into a stance.

It was Yūgao to make the first move, moving at impressive speeds towards Izanami. "Good, Yūgao, but you have to be a little freer when it comes to water jutsu," Izanami told her, remembering what Minato had told her of the water affinity.

Yūgao breathed heavily, and Izanami once more went through the hand seals.

"Watch again," she told Yūgao. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)!"

She molded her chakra and magic together, as the water from the lake rose up once again. Yūgao watched with attention, but her gaze was drawn to her sensei when she heard a soft gasp, as Izanami begin to sway. Someone not trained to catch the small details wouldn't have noticed.

The water dragon splashed back into the lake as Izanami began to fall, losing consciousness on the way down.

"Sensei!"

 **Time Skip**

Izanami woke to the white walls, floors, and everything else that came with being in a hospital. She groaned, hating being cooped up in a hospital.

"I see you're awake," Tsunade said, amused at Izanami's continued dislike of hospitals. "You had your student worried, Izanami-chan."

"Sorry, is Yūgao okay?" she asked.

"She was here until a few minutes ago. She had to go meet up with Hayate, she said she'd come back later to see you," she said. "Now...how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Izanami said, sitting up.

"Good. Minato will be here soon, I imagine," she said. "But until then, I do have to talk to you."

"Okay," Izanami-chan said, and Tsunade nodded, looking at the clipboard she held.

"I don't know if you're aware of this, Izanami-chan, considering you haven't come in I doubt you do...but you're pregnant." When Izanami heard that news her eyes widen as her whole world stop she… was pregnant, she was going to be a mother.

Several seconds later she was interrupted from her thoughts by the entrance of one worried Minato Namikaze.

"Izanami-chan!" Minato exclaimed, practically jumping onto the bed in order to hug his lovely wife.

"You're alright," Minato muttered to himself as if seeing her alive and well kept him from completely losing it.

Izanami smiled at her husband and said. "I'm sorry for worrying you Minato-kun, but I do have news though."

"I'll leave you two alone," Tsunade said. "I'll talk to you about scheduling another appointment later."

Minato glanced at Tsunade and Izanami, wondering what the other blonde woman meant. Pulling over a chair, Minato sat at his wife bedside, taking her free hand into his own.

"So, what's the news?" he asked and Izanami bit her lip.

"Well...I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it, I'm pregnant."

Minato's eyes grew several sizes, so much so Izanami feared they may pop out of his head. She'd never seen him so surprised.

Minato finally grinned, as he leaned closer to his beautiful wife and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

"We're going to have a baby?" he asked, and Izanami nodded.

He grinned and kissed Izanami briefly once again.

Izanami was allowed to leave the same day, and the small family returned home.

Yūgao had come back to visit her, and Izanami had told her she was fine. She didn't want to publicly announce her pregnancy, she would admit she was a bit frightened on how the enemy Shinobi Villages will take the news of her pregnancy.

The next day she was placed off active duty by her own husband the Hokage, though she would finish up Yūgao's training, though with a less active role, and more of a teaching through words. It wouldn't take but a week or two more, Yūgao was pretty much ready to take her place as the Neko ANBU.

On the third day when she met Yūgao for training she told her student that she was pregnant. That this would be her last mission of sorts until after she had the baby, and she felt ready to return to duty. Though Minato had offered to let her retire as plenty of kunoichis in her situation chose to do.

She didn't want to retire though, so being placed off active duty was fine with her. Exactly two weeks after she found out she was pregnant. she presented their ANBU mask to Yūgao, a bright smile on her face.

"You've been a great student, Yūgao. You'll be fine in ANBU."

Yūgao smiled as she held the mask in her hands. "Thank you, Sensei."

"Report to the Hokage, and he'll set the rest up for you," Izanami said, and Yūgao nodded.

The purple haired girl said a quick goodbye and left to report to the Hokage.

"Kakashi will make sure she settles into ANBU okay," a familiar voice said coming up behind her.

Izanami looked up and behind her to find Minato, dressed in his typical Hokage uniform. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled.

"Thanks, love," she said. "Come on, let's go home. so I can prepare dinner."

Minato nodded. "Sure, let's go home."

Grabbing his hand after he'd pulled away from her, the two left the training ground for the Namikaze compound. For once both Izanami and Minato, who both had their own ghost in their pasts, we're looking forward to the future. But when both Izanami and Minato came back to the Namikaze compound only to be shocked not to find they're lovely compound they called home but it seems to be replaced by a very gorgeous an ancient looking Castle. There was this sensation that went through Izanami as the wards had welcomed her, the magic singing through her blood, rejoicing that she had come to add her own magic to them.

And to its heiress, the castle surrounded by the Trees of the village like something out of her dreams and books, despite its isolated and fortified appearance it was so beautiful. a group of Shinobi's appeared next to the Hokage only to gape in shock seeing the gorgeous castle that's now taking place of the Namikaze compound. the group consists of Kakashi Hatake, Sakumo Hatake, Obito Uchiha, Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya and Orochimaru of the sannin, along with the former sandaime Hokage.

walking up to the gate Izanami noticed a piece of parchment sticking on the side of the gate with her name written beautifully on it. Taking the piece of parchment and begin to read out loud its contents.

To my lovely descendant,

I have Grant you one of the oldest and ancient castles of the family line, The Gryffindor Castle. That was supposed to be given to you on your 16th birthday. But due to the difference of this world in the current world, I used to reside in it took a long time for the castle to find you so now the castle is available to you and your family and those who you deem worthy to enter the castle no one will ever harm you while once you reside in this Castle. Also, I made Ensure that all the house elves that served in the family line now reside in this Castle. Due to the fact they need magic to feed and continue to live they need to bond with their Master. Since you are the current head of the family they will be bonded to you and your family soon to come. no one will ever harm you while once you reside in this Castle. Also, I made Ensure that all the house elves that served in the family line now reside in this Castle. Due to the fact they need magic to feed and continue to live they need to bond with their Master since you are the current head of the family they will be bonded to you and your family soon to come. Also, all the knowledge that's left behind in the family's libraries are now open to you and your family and all the ancient artifacts that you may find in this Castle are yours and your families alone. Also, be warned my descendant that several of the artifacts have been stolen from this castle by a man who thinks it's for the greater good. all you have to do is say the incantation all the properties that belong to the Potter, Peverell, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, to return to the rightful owner and all the artifacts will be flying towards you. until the next time, my descendant let the magic flow freely through you Morgana Lefay.

Once done reading everyone in the group looked at Izanami in shock as she walked over to a pillar and saw ruby on it. Izanami cut her finger with kunai and placed her blood on the ruby. As the door swung open there was the immediate sound of excited chatter. Izanami groaned, "The house elves are rather excited, I think they have been a bit lonely." Izanami said as she looked at the group of Shinobi's that even includes her husband.

As they passed through the arch the group of shinobis could all see about maybe 20 or 30 elves hopping around and almost vibrating with excitement. Once the group had been spied, the small elves nearly froze and Izanami was sure that one of them had all but fainted with excitement.

"Now everyone, these are the house elves from my family lines. We have Teasel who was not only mine and my "twin brother" nanny elf along with my "father's"; Polo is in charge of the kitchens; Whiskey was my grandfather's Charles Potter valet elf, as well as my no, go for nothing father's; Lommy is in charge of the rest of the house and Noddy is the garden and estates' elf. Now, everyone, I'm lady Izanami Le Fay, Peverell, Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Namikaze and this my husband Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Sakumo Hatake, Obito Uchiha, Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya and Orochimaru of the sannin, along with the former sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen."

The hall was the center of the site, a double height structure that spanned the entire width of the building with large windows down its two long sides. At either end were two large blocks of buildings, at one end the kitchens, stables and service end, whilst the other was the rooms for the family. Walking into the hall the group could see the door into these high quarters behind the table that had been raised on a dais, above the entrance end of the large room there was a large minstrels gallery. The room was decorated with carved wooden panels and tapestries.

"I hope we're not planning to eat in here on a day-to-day basis," Minato asked as he ran his fingers along one of the three long oak tables that ran up to the raised dais table. Izanami smiled as she agreed, "When there are only two of us and a baby coming along the way eating here it would seem a bit formal don't you think Minato-kun." Izanami asked her now blushing husband.

"Besides this room would have had to be able to fit all the village clans, all their allies, their guests and their servants if needed. It was also built so that if the enemy ever discovered the academy Hogwarts, the school could be temporarily evacuated here from what I read in one of my families old journals," Izanami said

"Really?" Kakashi asked with surprise.

"That was the plan. They were all so worried that a school of defenseless children being found if the wards or seals ever failed.

By this time Teasel had reappeared, without any tears in her eyes and looking rather embarrassed about her and her companions behavior.

"Does Master Namikaze and the Mistress want a tour?" She asked carefully pulling her ear down bashfully.

Izanami smiled, "Yes please, you know it far better than us. But please you can call me Izanami if you want."

Teasel hopped slightly, "This is being the main quarters." Heading towards the left-hand door she pushed it open, "This is the study for the Chatelaine." She pushed open the other door too, "And this is the study for the Steward."

"What is a 'Chatelaine'?" Orochimaru asked as he looked at the elf.

"Someone who is in charge of the house. It can be the lady of the house or it can be someone appointed by the Lord and Lady. Between the Steward and the Chatelaine the house is run properly."

Everyone nodded carefully as they looked into the rooms and saw the large desks and multiple books and shelves.

The tour continued in this manner with the group shown the formal and informal dining rooms, the solar, Morning Room, studies for the Lord and Lady, the bedrooms and dressing rooms as well as many other rooms of varied purpose but each beautifully decorated and furnished.

"What's that door?" Izanami asked, pointing at a small oak door that she had not noticed earlier.

The rest of the party all looked around, mystified by her question, Minato looked at his wife, "Izanami, we can't see a door, it may be that only you can see it as only you are a member of the family."

"Oh... Can I open it?"

Here Teasel cleared her throat carefully, "Mistress Izanami? That is being the door to the library and vaults. Only you are being able to go in but you can give permission if you wanted."

"Thank you Teasel!" Izanami said as she reached out a hand to the wooden latch on the door, flicking it up she pushed gently and the wood swung open.

Stepping into the darkness, Izanami flinched as the fire from torches on the wall sprung up.

"Holy mother of fucking Kami."

No other thoughts came to Izanami's head as she stared around, staggered by the size of it and the sheer amount of objects which occupied the room. There were piles of things everywhere. Objects that glinted due to the expensive materials they were made from were everywhere. Gold, silver, platinum, even metals that Izanami could not recognize. There were swords of all sizes, scabbards decorated with rare materials, shields, even staffs which would have been common at the time of the Founders and even later. Grandiose looking furniture and chairs in which some of the greatest wizards could have sat at. There was even a large pile of coins, which were neither galleons nor sickles or even knuts. There were grand statues in all corners, made of marble and such materials.

It was marvelous.

In the middle of it, all was an enormous Round Table. "Obviously not King Arthur's one, as it is rather plain, surprisingly."

The table was crafted rather well, yet it was not as splendid as the various objects throughout the room. On the table though, was a host of different items which entranced Izanami immediately and she dove forward to look at them. At the corner, Izanami was at there were many wands piled together that were all covered in dust.

"I wonder who they belonged to…"

Izanami summoned a few of the coins from the massive pile and, after wandless magic, and transfigured one of the coins into a large, albeit reasonably sized bag. She cast a few charms on the bag, such as it increasing the space on the inside, yet not making the bag bottomless and also charming it so that all the objects placed inside would be unbreakable. Izanami grabbed all of the wands and quickly scanned over them, before carefully putting them into the bag. They were all very beautiful and of exceptional craftsmanship. They were all unique.

"I have to find out the specifics of these wands and who owned them. They just seem to hum with power."

After putting the wands away, Izanami looked at the next thing that caught her attention. On the table was a stack of portraits, which Izanami brought in front of her to look at closely. There were 11 in total, and the first one both shocked her and excited her immensely.

It was a portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

He stood tall and proud, his head cocked to one side, his long hair flowing and both of his hands on the hilt of the legendary Sword of Gryffindor. A sword created from pure silver, with numerous rubies set into it, and created by the Goblin King, Ragnok the First. The sword had numerous enchantments and was an item Izanami was hoping to find somewhere in the room.

though the portrait looked to be taken when Godric was in his prime.

Godric's maroon robes, nothing like the horrible red that made up half of the colors of Gryffindor House, covered his burly frame. His eyes seemed to be a plain brown, yet they screamed arrogance and one of his eyebrows were upturned as if he was looking in derision at Izanami.

What was surprising to Izanami was that he looked as French as he did British. He had so many distinct French features and it was impossible to deny that he was of French lineage. "How that would shock the British and please France, although it clearly shows the stupidity of the English. It's even in his surname…Gryffindor. Gryffin d 'or, meaning golden griffin in English. Oh, how, families like the Weasleys and Potters will rue that noble, great Godric Gryffindor was a frog!"

His portrait, to Izanami's delight, was a live one which was not activated. "The information I can glean from a founder will aid me greatly. Gryffindor was supposedly the greatest duelist of his era. I will have to activate him, yet much later."

Izanami shrunk Gryffindor's portrait to a very small size and placed him inside the bag, intending to return the portrait to its original size and activate it much later.

The next portrait was that of Helga Hufflepuff.

She had a kindly demeanor about her, with a gentle smile on her face. She was slightly plump, although you could not say she was fat as history depicted her to be. "She is rather gifted though, I don't think I've seen a woman as gifted as her", thought Izanami, looking at her chest. He was just glad that her portrait wasn't currently activated.

She had a light shade of red as her hair color. "Thankfully, it's nowhere near Weasley red. It's more the color of a Bones", thought Izanami, remembering reading about Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and her niece, Susan, who was a fourth year Hufflepuff seemed to possess. "

Hufflepuff wore earth brown robes which just seemed to emit warmth, and in her hands, she held the famed, yet lost Cup of Helga Hufflepuff. It was a small golden cup with two wonderfully crafted handles on each side, with Helga holding the cup with one of the handles, and her other hand supporting the cup by its base. There was a badger engraved onto the side and there was even a few jewels inset. The cup was rumored to have numerous magical properties, such as being able to rid any drink of poisons and contaminations, and even being able to turn water into wine. "My, wouldn't the muggles love to get their hands on this cup…they would think it was the bloody Holy Grail."

Although she was thought of being a Welsh witch, it was obvious Helga had Scandinavian ancestry from looking at her features. Her figure indicated to that, as did her name. "I mean, can you get more obvious.

Izanami shrunk her portrait and carefully placed it in the bag next to Gryffindor's portrait. "I wonder how he will respond to me; I am his heir also Slytherin and Ravenclaw's."

Rowena Ravenclaw was the next founder Izanami was faced with.

"Fuck is she gorgeous," Izanami thought as she started to feel self-conscious for a bit.

Izanami was dazzled by the elegant, yet austere beauty that was Rowena Ravenclaw. Like the other founders, she seemed to be in her prime in regards to age. Her dark raven hair flowed in front of her shoulders rather than behind. Her face had a slightly stern expression on it and her dark blue eyes, so similar to the color of her house, pulsed with wisdom and intellect.

Surprisingly, Rowena wore dark green and black robe, though they were nowhere near the color of Slytherin. "They do fit her rather snugly."

What really attracted Izanami's attention, was what sat atop her forehead.

"The diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw", she whispered out in wonder. "This is possibly the greatest Founder's item. It's said to actually enhance the wisdom of the wearer."

Rowena was the only founder so far that looked purely British, and history proved to be true with the knowledge that she was a Scottish witch.

Izanami shrunk her portrait and carefully put it in the bag.

The last, but not least, in Izanami's mind was the one she was most excited to see.

"Salazar Slytherin." The name escaped her mouth, with no reverence hidden.

Salazar was a tall, intimidating man with a sneer on his face as he looked on imperiously at Izanami. Salazar was extremely handsome with long black hair that seems soft as silk.

"Slytherin's Locket."

He wore emerald green and black robes, with hints of silver and his robes as a whole embodied the colors of Slytherin House. If there was anyone Izanami wanted to talk to, it was Salazar Slytherin. He was known as the most skilled wizard in Legilimency and a master of the Dark Arts. The knowledge she could gain from Slytherin would be priceless. "And I can even convince him that I'm his heir with the use of Parseltongue."

The background of the portrait, as is synonymous with all the other portraits, was a backdrop of Hogwarts. "It actually looks slightly smaller ", thought Izanami.

And the last five portraits were the three Peverell brothers and her grandparents Charles Potter and Dorea Potter Nee black and the last two portraits where of Merlin and Morgana Le Fay. Izanami shrunk the final portrait and put it into the bag. "I'll only activate them after once me and Minato and everyone is done exploring the castle, and then I will be able to have sufficient time to have a long conversation with all of them. Even Hufflepuff."

Izanami left the table with bag in hand,

After much wandering about, Izanami finally stopped at a small table which was near a massive mountain of objects. There were various things on the small table, such as two golden globes, candles, jars full of various potion ingredients which Izanami made a note to come back for at a later date and other assorted items.

What really caught Izanami's eye though, was a beautiful black box that rested on the table. It was the type of box that usually housed something valuable and special. It looked very old, yet was in immaculate condition. On the front of the box, was a picture of a raven, one that looked exactly like the one depicted with Ravenclaw house.

"This must belong to the Ravenclaw line", thought Izanami excitedly. Her hands eagerly darted forward and she brought the box closer to her. With trembling hands, she slowly opened the box, still shivering with anticipation.

Izanami gasped out loud.

Inside the box, was a beautiful purple cushion that was of satin. That was not what gained her attention, though.

Resting on the cushion, was it.

The Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw.

It was the most exquisite piece of jewelry, in Izanami's opinion.

A golden diadem, which was a much better color than the typical silver ones. It was not even the slightest bit garish, to Izanami's surprise. It had numerous small diamonds inset into it, except for the middle, in which a large oval-shaped blue sapphire acted as a link between the two halves of the diadem. Two other sapphires, one circular and the other oval-shaped, hung from the main one, yet dangled freely and were not supported by the diadem. Etched onto the diadem, on the front side at the bottom and in clear view for everyone to see, even if a person wore it, were the words 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure'. But Izanami can sense something dark within the diadem it was disgusting and dark that was even making her sick and the fact it's actually making her scar hurt. Closing the small box and placing it in a separate bag. fearing that the corrupted magic in the diadem would destroy the soul fragments of the portraits.

Walking back to the room that was clearly a library, book stacked upon a books, parchment on parchment whilst in the center of the room were two book stands, approaching the closest Izanami flicked it open gently to reveal a catalog of books. Stepping back carefully she moved over to the second, looking at the heavy leather bindings and catches Izanami laid a hand on the middle catch. There was a sudden stabbing pain in her index finger as soon as she touched it and looking down at her finger, the heiress could see a little bit of blood welling up from a cut that the book must have made. Hearing a click Izanami looked down to see that all three of the large locks had sprung open, cautiously opening the first page, she read the large words that emblazoned it, 'Grimore of Godric Gryffindor. Meanwhile, outside the room, all the Shinobis were having a minor panic attack for as soon as Izanami had stepped into the room she had apparently vanished into the wall as did the sound of her heartbeat and her scent.

Hiruzen turned to Teasel, "The castle won't hurt Izanami will it?"

"Oh, not at all. Magical buildings like this are semi-sentient to a degree, whilst they aren't exactly able to communicate, they are aware of their owners and any dangers. The castle would never hurt her."

"Minato-kun?" Izanami called excitedly as she emerged once more from the blank wall face five minutes later.

"Please don't scare me like that again!" Minato said as he approached his wife, hugging her up and checking she was alright, immediately picking up the smell of blood, "Why are you bleeding?"

"Oh, it isn't bad, see? I touched a book and it took a little of my blood."

There was silence for a minute as everyone's body stiffened at the idea of there being some sort of dark book within the house that may harm Izanami.

Jiraiya maintained his level headed persona, "What was the book called?"

'The book was called Grimoire of Godric Gryffindor, the founder of my family line?" Izanami said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: this chapter is based off Ultranumb By Kushinada Uzumaki, A Wandering Soul By Elena Parker)**

 ** _9 months later October 10_**

"I hate you right now," Izanami snarled as she gripped the metal bars on the side of the bed she laid in.

She'd been escorted to the selected location where she'd give birth by Tsunade and Shizune. Minato had shown up soon after.

Kakashi, Sakumo, Obito, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Hiruzen stood guard outside the seal protected cave. She'd already gone into labor by the time they had arrived though.

Unfortunately, she'd spent the last extremely painful eight hours in labor. Tsunade had assured her that it could have been worse. She still hadn't expected childbirth to be quite so painful, the out-of-control Flux Of Magic wasn't helping a things.

It was worse than the time she'd very nearly been disemboweled...thinking back on it she really did have the luck of gods to have lived through the Third War.

Minato chuckled nervously, but on the inside, he hated how much pain this caused Izanami.

"Keep that seal up, Minato we don't want Izanami-chan's bloodline to go out of control," Tsunade reminded as she stood between Izanami's legs so she could deliver the baby.

Shizune stood nearby with a blanket ready to receive the baby once it was born. Minato nodded and concentrated on the seal while Izanami focused on the urge to push.

As pain tore through her she couldn't help let out a cry of pain.

"Come on Izanami-chan, one more strong push," Tsunade urged.

Izanami groaned but with one last strong push she fell flat back against the bed, her eyes widening upon hearing newborn cries, and tears gathered in her eyes in joy.

"Ah...here he is," Tsunade said with a grin as she helped Shizune clean the baby up, and wrapped him in a dark green blanket.

Minato slowly let his hand fall away from his wife seal once it disappeared showing that her bloodline was stable. His eyes shown with unshed tears, He'd wanted to see his son born with both his eyes. Deep blue eyes gazed at his infant son. He didn't have a good look at him but soon Tsunade returned to lay the infant in Izanami's waiting arms.

Standing by his wife bedside and looking down at the whimpering baby he could hardly believe it. He was a father his son was born, Naruto. He felt overwhelmed with joy that he was a father.

"He looks so much like you Minato-kun," Izanami said with a smile.

Even though it was true that Naruto had his eyes closed still yet so the color of them remained unknown. Izanami smiled. Her newborn son did look like his father but Naruto seems to have her aristocratic features which weren't quite as apparent being so young. Naruto's hair was shade darker than Minato's

"he has your chin though, and your hair color," Izanami said as she grinned. "he's perfect."

"he is," Minato agreed, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Thank you, Izanami."

Izanami smiled up at him.

"You better be thankful, but you ain't getting none for a long time." Minato laughed, and Izanami lifted her arms some to offer the blonde haired baby to him. "Do you want to hold him?"

He carefully took his son into his arms, cradled him to his chest, and smiled down at the now calmer newborn.

"Welcome home, Naruto," Minato said, a wide grin showing as he stared down at his youngest son.

Minato chuckled while nodding. "I guess I'll have to agree with you on that one, sensei. Would you care to join us, Hiruzen?"

"I'd be delighted, Minato," answered the Sandaime. Such a day was very deserving of a celebratory toast.

But before the three men could leave, a young Anbu agent appeared in front of them.

"Hokage-sama, we have just received reports that the Kyūbi has appeared nearby and is on its way here to the village!"

"What?! The Kyūbi?!" Minato shockingly retorted.

"Dammit, why now of all times, especially since Kushina is away on a mission?!" Minato thought angrily. He turned his serious gaze squarely onto the Anbu's.

"Kakashi, sound the call for all of our forces to get ready for an attack! Hiruzen, head to the tower and help organize them all from there! Jiraiya-sensei, I need you to help with the evacuation of the civilians; get them to the shelters as quickly as possible! I'll help set up the frontline defenses outside the village. We absolutely can't have the Kyūbi reach the village or it will destroy everything!" ordered Minato with the authority that showed why he was the Hokage.

All the men responded nodded in confirmation and quickly went to follow their orders.

"It seems that Konoha is now facing its darkest hour… Let us hope that the Will of Fire will not be extinguished this night…" thought Minato worriedly as he Shunshined away and went out to set up the frontline of defense for his village.

 **Time skip nine tail fox sealing**

she glanced down at the baby sleeping in Minato's arms, and her expression softened. She ignored Minato's bewildered look as she kissed the baby's tiny forehead and whispered to him "I promise Naruto, I won't let you suffer like I had, all my life. I know what it feels like to be scorned by everyone, and to have the weight of the World on your shoulders." Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered the horrible events of her old life. "I know how much it hurts when you have no one to look after you- no parents, no family, no friends, and when everyone seems to hate your guts." She smiled weakly and said "Your father is naïve, Naruto, but he is a good father and loves you deeply. And your m-mother," she took a deep breath, " I loved you more than anything else in this world. She will protect you from everything even after her death."

She chuckled weakly as she kissed the sleeping boy's cheeks, and lastly said "Naruto, never give up and always strive to protect your precious people. Never let them down, Naruto."

Minato watched in horror as, an unsettling feeling of dread pooling in his stomach. Why were his bones getting cold to the core? Why does it feel like Goodbye?

"Izanami, why-? Wha-?" He shook his head and asked, "What are you thinking?"

glanced back to her, and gaped in horror as he realized that the Death God has now shifted behind her, hovering above her.

"No! Izanami, what did you do?!" Minato asked in a desperate tone as he watched the Shinigami hovering behind her.

"I did the right thing," she answered as she looked back at him. She sighed and said, "Get away from here before it gets messier."

"No, I can't possibly-" He argued with her, but she pinned him with a sharp look and said-

"I said Go away! You will only get in the way! And don't try to stop me! I know what I'm doing!" She snarled at him.

Minato felt his world shattering. Izanami won't survive this, her body was already shutting down which was quite visible from her labored breathing and, not to forget the fact that she had been in labor about only hours ago. Not only would Izanami die, but his son he'd have to live a life without his mother. Minato can't possibly think about a life without Izanami. It was pure agony to him.

"Please Izanami," he begged her as he realized that he was helpless now, "Don't do this. Please! Let me die instead!" he choked out, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

She shook her head and said, "Oh Minato-kun, I have to do this."

She grimaced and explained to him, "I am going to seal the nine tails in my own body so no one can use his power."

"No, you don't have enough Chakra!" Minato argued, "You will die during the process." He wiped his tear-filled eyes and pleaded "Please, let me do it. Let me seal him."

She chuckled weakly as she turned away from him, and stared straight into the eyes of the nine tails, a Death god hovering behind her. Doing the complexed hand seals and combining both her chakra and her magic together. As three symbol started forming on her body. Two of them were on the back of her hands and one on her forehead. These symbols were of the Deadly Hallows.

The spells that Izanami was doing was one of the darkest spell that she learned from Morgana Lefay's grimoire and a pure light spell she learned from Merlin's grimoire combining the two spells is dangerous but it would summon death to the master who was born from the Peverell line and she knew that she was the Mistress of death when she received all of the Deadly Hallows. When she did the incantation for all lost properties to return to their Master which included the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the cloak of invisibility the three deadly Hallows accepted her as their mistress.

"Death," She ordered him through their mental link, "I'm going to seal the nine tails into my own body I don't anyone using that demon's power for their own gain if my theory is correct my magical core will absorb the massive Beast of chakra forces combining us together knowing that my magic is stronger I am positive I'll overpower the nine tails hate."

"Yes, Mistress." The Death Spirit bowed down its head and set onto work.

As soon as Kurama's eyes met with her, he didn't know who this woman was but he had no doubt that she was more powerful than him, a being much more powerful than even the Shinigami. It was the Shinigami's Master. This was something he had only heard in Legends, and hence he had never believed them. But it was true. Shinigami had a Master. And she looked pissed.

Oh boy.

Izanami, who bit her thumb and now was writing something on her arm with her own blood. It looked like a seal, but he couldn't make out the language in which she was writing the seal. It wasn't the Uzumaki fuinjutsu he was familiar with. In fact, it looked a whole lot different than Uzumaki sealing Arts.

'She's planning to seal me.' Kurama realized as He watched, mesmerized as she drew Ancient Blood Runes –the Art of Sealing that was now fairly lost in the Elemental Countries- over her own body, and he came to the conclusion that the Shinigami's Mistress was planning on sealing him inside into her own body. He thought with a scowl. He did not want to spend another few years in a jail, after only escaping for some hours. He had so much to do –like destroying various villages, and stamping on these pathetic humans, and the list goes on and on- he did not want to spend more of his years in a jail sealed away in a human.

Maybe if he kills her, then he can escape the hell out of here.

With that thought in mind, Kurama –the nine tailed fox- snarled and attacked the woman.

Minato watched in horror as the moment Izanami coughed up blood and stepped back as her body trembled, the nine-tailed fox try to attack her. "No!" He screamed as he tried to rush as fast as he could towards his wife with his son in his arms, but something was wrong his body did not cooperate with him. He could only watch in horror as the claw came nearer to Izanami.

And nearer.

And nearer.

"Protego!"

A silver shield shimmered around Izanami, halting the advances of the nine tailed beasts. The beast roared out in anger and frustration as he watched the Shinigami's Mistress standing fiercely in front of him, her hands held out and the silvery shimmering shield wisping out from her hands. The backlash from using to most magic immediately appeared as she felt the flesh over her right arm burn. She whimpered as she glanced down and saw her whole arm covered with three-degree burns. She wanted to stop, but she couldn't stop now. If she did, then all this hard work would be for nothing. So, ignoring the pain, she stumbled a bit but kept the shield up as she stepped towards. She vanished the shield for a moment. Before Kurama could try again to attack her again, he was hit by a red light, followed by the cry of "Stupify!" as his body went numb and he was stunned by the spell.

Izanami's body was shutting down, hence she didn't have much time to seal the beast.

"I'm sorry Naruto." She apologized to her son. "I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me." She said, and then with a shaky breath, She said-

"Ancient Runic Art- Death Binding Rune!"

The blood Runes covering, her body retracted and formed the mark of deathly hallows, as various golden chains darted out from the Runes, and tied themselves tightly around the nine tailed fox and tugged him towards Izanami. She stumbled as the Runes licked up her magic greedily, making her feeling dizzy. The nine tailed fox snarled, hissed, roared, and struggled against the chains, but the chains were too powerful for him, and soon, he was sealed inside Izanami.

In the end, Minato who was holding his son wailing in his arms, and his wife lying on the ground next to him, and wasn't breathing, with no signs of the nine tailed fox anywhere. Izanami's chains disappeared, and the barrier dissipated, and soon.

Minato staggered towards his wife, one of which wasn't breathing and the other was screaming out his lungs. He took in the mark on his wife's stomach, which was a triangle cut into two by a straight line, and a circle in the middle. He dropped down next to Izanami, who wasn't breathing.

"Izanami?" he whispered, fearing the worst. And he wasn't wrong. Izanami did not respond to him.

He placed his hand over the upper left side of her chest where her heart usually beat in a melodic rhythm, only to find that it was slowing down.

"I said I was his father," He said with a sob, with tears streaming down his eyes, "Protecting him was my duty."

She tried her best to open her heavy, heavy Goddamn so heavy eyelids and glanced up at the blurry figure of her husband Minato Namikaze.

Words tumbled down from her mouth before she could even think what she was saying "Yes, but I am his mother," She said, "It's mine too." Saying this, she let her eyelids droop down.

Minato stared in horror as Izanami closed her eyes. "No, please don't!" He gasped out, but too late, she had already closed her eyes and had stopped breathing. Something shattered inside him, as a scream rang out in the clearing, too late he realized that it came from him, along with the wailing of his son.

"IZANAMI!"


	6. Chapter 6

**( this chapter is based off of A Wandering Soul By Elena Parker, A Spark of Life By Kiera27, and Shake it, Bake it, Brew it By Blackkitten23)**

Izanami slowly opened her eyes only to see the white wall, only assume she was in the hospital but for the reason, she doesn't remember. She was extremely exhausted –both physically and emotionally- and wanted nothing more than to sleep away for the rest of her life, but unfortunately, her mind was whirling with thoughts, making it impossible for her to fall asleep.

So lost in her thoughts, she never noticed when the door opened and a woman walked into the room.

"Oh Good, you're awake."

Startled by the voice, her eyes shot open, and she snapped her head towards the intruder –which she really regretted doing, since her head throbbed again, and the muscles around her neck and shoulders protested. She winced at the sudden flare of pain in her head and neck region, and then looked at the blonde woman who walked towards her, followed by a black haired teenage girl. The blonde woman had amber eyes, a purple diamond over her forehead, and she couldn't help but stare at her bigger than normal boobs that were constricted by a grey shirt. She shook her head and turned towards the teenage girl, who had short black hair, dark eyes, pale skin and looked about fifteen or sixteen years old, and held a baby pig in her hands. That when Izanami

Remembered who the two women in front of her are, it was Tsunade and Shizune.

Shizune helped her sit up and lean against a pillow, while Tsunade gave her an annoyed look, and bopped her head, making her flinch in pain. "You're such a knucklehead, Izanami! If you hadn't had a face-off with the nine tails and got yourself in a coma, if you hadn't gotten yourself almost killed!" the woman glared angrily at her and slammed her hand down a chair lying next to her hospital bed, breaking it with ease. Izanami's eyes widened in horror as she saw the remains of a once beautiful chair, and gulped fearfully at Tsunade's monster strength. "I swear Izanami, if that husband of yours doesn't keep a leash on his ANBU, I swear I will pulverize him!"

Izanami scooted away from the crazy Tsunade, eying Tsunade's fists warily. Who knew what Tsunade will do with that monster strength of hers?

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune squeaked out in horror "You can't just threaten the Hokage's wife!"

"I can and I will!"Tsunade-snapped at Shizune, who just rolled her eyes and sighed and the piglet in her arms grunted. "If you have any problem with it, then you can get the hell out of this room, and maybe inform that insufferable blonde brat that his precious wife is awake."

Shizune's eyes glanced at her, and then back to Tsunade and was about to protest when Tsunade glowered and ordered "Shizune, get out! NOW!"

Shizune- quickly scurried out of the room. As soon as she went out, Tsunade sighed wearily as she looked at her with so much sadness and concern, and hugged her lightly so as not to irritate her injuries, and said worryingly "Oh Izanami, I'm so glad that you're fine. If anything would've happened to you, I don't know what I'd have done."

As Tsunade released her from the hug, Izanami realized a minute later that Tsunade was trembling and clutching a necklace with a green stone tightly in her hand. "I-I thought I lost you too," Tsunade said, her voice wavering as she spoke.

She groaned and leaned her head back to the pillow as she willed the pain to subside, but it didn't.

Suddenly, a warm and soothing energy wrapped around her head, lessening her pain and making her sigh of relief. She opened her eyes and found Tsunade's glowing green hands placed on her forehead.

"Better?" Tsunade asked as she pulled her hands away and their glowing stopped.

She nodded but didn't say anything.

"It was due to a mild concussion, don't worry I fixed it," Tsunade said as she ruffled her hair, making Izanami smile softly.

"Thank you, Tsunade-nee." She said, her voice croaking as her throat was dry.

"Your welcome, brat," Tsunade said back to her, fondly. "I'm just glad that you're awake from your coma. Minato was really worried about you, you know?"

Izanami didn't say anything feeling terrible in making her husband worry so much about her. A soothing silence fell over the room, making the two women relax. However, the silence didn't last long as the door was slammed open by a certain blonde Hokage, as he all but rushed into the room in a flash of yellow –with his sunny blonde hair a rat's nest, dark bags under his deep, deep, deep, deep, deep blue eyes, and clothes slightly disheveled- and stopped right in front of her.

His deep, deep, deep, deep, deep blue eyes stared into her emerald green ones, and he took deep breaths as he choked out-

"Izanami….."

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear…. was Izanami's only thought. She could not move, She could not breathe, The storm of emotions residing behind her husband's deep blue eyes made her insides tingle with warmth, and her heart to turn to mush. As tears started forming in her eyes.

"Minato." She whispered, seemingly lost in his deep blue eyes and she never noticed the way her emerald green eyes- softened up a bit at the sight of him, and her lips quirked upwards in a resemblance of a soft smile, which did not go unnoticed by her husband, who relaxed his tense shoulders and looked like he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless –which she had no doubt what he really wanted to do. Good thing he didn't try anything like that or he might've irritated her injuries.

A deep blush crept up from her neck, as she let her eyes fall down and try her best to will her skin to change back to the normal skin tone, while Minato eyed the blush creeping up her face as it turned a rosy red. Her cheeks turned redder when she realized that Minato was still staring at her, though the way he was staring at her made the third party in the room quite obvious of what he was thinking.

"Ugh, don't even think about it Minato," Tsunade said as her voice turning cold as she glared at the man, " This is a hospital!" then she mumbled under her breath. "

as Minato, only to find that he was still staring at Izanami, eying her as if she was a fragile glass and would shatter with a touch. "Minato…?" Izanami asked uneasily as she shifted nervously under his sharp gaze. Frankly, he was creeping her out with his staring.

Tsunade really wanted to hit her head against the wall, or maybe hit the boy himself -Hm….. now that's quite a tempting thought. But seriously though, can't the brat see he's making Izanami uncomfortable with his blatant staring. Okay, she got it that he was really relieved to see her alright, but seriously, did he have to stare at her like he was just going to have at it right here and now?

"Izanami….." He finally breathed out as he tried his best to not give his lovely wife a bone-crushing hug, or kiss her senseless. He was relieved that she was okay, that she was fine and she was not dead. He had almost had a heart attack when her heart stopped and had to jump-start it with a lightning Jutsu, but even when her heart started beating in its melodic rhythm, she was in a coma. The medics in the hospital said that they couldn't do anything about her condition,–because if he had lost Izanami that fateful day, he knew he wouldn't have been able to live with himself. He had been anxious and worried about her health, and mix in the bickering Council, the shambled state the Village was in, and his son Naruto; you get one dead exhausted Minato Namikaze. But all was worth it, he guessed because, in the end, Izanami was alright. She was alive. His throat dried as he said "I-I thought you left me. I thought you have died." He squeezed his eyes shut and said in a desperate tone "Please don't ever do something like that again, or I won't be able to live with myself." Izanami opened her mouth to argue back, but he gave her a pleading look "Please."

Her expression softened, and she looked down at her hands "I understand. I am so sorry to make you worry, Minato-kun." Minato sighed as he slumped his shoulders in exhaustion and relief, and said "It's fine Izanami. I'm just glad you're alright." He gave her a small smile when she looked up at him and frowned when she noted how weary he looked.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself, have you Minato-kun?" Izanami accused as she noticed the dark bags under his eyes, and his skin was turning pale. His blonde hair was really messy, and he looked like he could drop dead any second. At this rate, she was sure he'd get sick. "Minato-kun you look sick are you ok you haven't been overworking yourself," Izanami asked her husband

"I'm sorry love I was just soo worried about you," Minato answered as he held Izanami right hand and kissed it.

"No buts Minato-kun seriously, you really look like you will drop dead any second now," Izanami said curtly, What was going on? "Knowing you, you must've been cooped up in that office of yours for days, and haven't eaten anything properly. I know you're the Hokage of this village, but Jeez! Don't forget you're a human too! You too need to eat and sleep properly! It isn't like you to neglect your own self. It must have been those Council members, isn't it? Those old coots must be giving you a hard time, aren't they? I swear, if they stress you out more than you are, I swear I will give them a piece of my mind!" Izanami huffed while pouting at her husband.

Tsunade roared out in laughter, and even Minato cracked a smile. She blushed and berated herself for rambling off like that. Tsunade said as she chuckled "That's the Izanami we know. I had been wondering why you were being so awfully quiet."

She blushed a deeper red at her comment. Minato stared at her in amusement, and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when the door creaked open and in came Shizune with a man holding a small bundle in his arms. The man had tanned skin and dark eyes, and his dark hair was pulled up in a ponytail that resembled a pineapple quite a lot and had a goatee. He had two scars on his face that did nothing to tone down his handsomeness. He was wearing dark pants and a long-sleeved shirt, and a green vest over his shirt. The man's shoulders were slouched as he walked lazily into the room, and his eyes were drooped a bit as if he were feeling sleepy. Though she could see the sharp intelligence in his eyes.

"Shikaku?" Minato blinked, confused. "What are you doing here? And why did the ANBU let you come in? I remember ordering them to not let anyone come in, except a few people."

The man –Shikaku- muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "Troublesome." And then he said sarcastically "Maybe that's because I had your son with me, whom you forgot in the Meeting Room with the elders before running away at the news of your wife's recovery?"

Izanami raised her brows in disbelief as Minato blushed a deep red and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, while Tsunade just snickered at his expense.

"You left our son in a meeting room?" She asked, horrified while looking at her husband.

"It was an accident!" Minato said as he held up his hands in surrender, noticing his wife's incredulous look.

"Who forgets their own son in a Meeting Room?" She asked incredulously.

"Apparently, he does," Tsunade said smugly as she pointed at Minato, who just glared at her.

Izanami let her head fall into her hands. What kind of father leaves their son in their office with a bunch of old people? She understood that he must've been shocked when Shizune must've informed him about her recovery, but still, that was no excuse to forget your own son! She really needed to knock down some sense into him. Izanami moaned in despair and said, "I have an idiot for a husband." Tsunade burst out in laughter, and even Shikaku and Shizune couldn't help but snicker. Minato pouted and said in a mocking hurt tone "You hurt me, Izanami-chan."

Izanami rolled her eyes and shook her head as a small smile appeared on her lips, making Minato beam happily. She glanced up at Shikaku, and her eyes fell down on the little bundle that he held carefully in his arms. Minato followed her line of vision, and his expression softened when he realized that his wife was looking at Naruto. He took Naruto from Shikaku's arms and nodded his thanks to him, to which the Nara simply tilted his head and bowed down his head. He then turned to walked out of the room, but not before glancing back at Izanami and saying-

"It's good to have you back, Izanami." Saying this, he walked out of the room.

Izanami looked at the back of the retreating man, and then at Minato, who walked towards her with the small bundle of joy in his arms, making faces as walked towards her bed, and she could hear the little toddler gurgling in his arms.

"Here." Minato said as he held up his hands and gently settled Naruto –who was covered with blue blankets- in her arms, and turned to Naruto and said in a soft tone "Naruto, meet your Mother, Izanami Rufai -Namikaze."

Her voice lodged up in her throat as she was lost in her son's lighter shade of emerald green eyes that were staring into her emerald green ones, and she immediately melted. Her son was so small and fragile, that she felt fearful to even touch him –afraid that he might shatter into pieces. Naruto looked like his father –what with the blonde tuft of hair peeking out from his head, but the round shape of his jaw. But Naruto had her emerald green eyes, only a lighter shade of color, his nose, and his wide eyes shape were similar to her own. If Naruto had been born with black hair, there was no doubt he'd have looked like a mini version of herself –just with a male body. Izanami held him tighter as the toddler reached out his chubby hands towards her, and gurgled. Naruto sure was a happy baby, which can actually be seen by the fact that he didn't fuss as much like other babies, although he did squirm a lot in her arms. A pool of warmth settled inside her heart as she stared at Naruto, who somehow took chunks of her raven black hair in his chubby little fingers and brought them to his mouth, dripping them with saliva. And the next time his eyes met hers, she felt the warmth tingle her body and she vowed that she'd do everything to make her son happy. She'll do anything to protect her child, and to never treat him like her parents did for her, She'd do anything for Naruto's happiness.

As thoughts of her parents flashed into Izanami's mind. They abandoned her, they didn't need her or they didn't want her. As tears form in her eyes as she held her baby boy closer, as the memories of that night events flashed in her mind as well she almost died that night and the thought of leaving her baby boy without a mother was too much for Izanami. "Naruto," she choked out as a lone tear slipped out of her eyes, "I'm so sorry." She closed her eyes as she held him in her arms and hugged him gently. Minato was bewildered and panicked as tears rolled down his wife cheeks as she shook her head and sobbed. "I'm really very sorry Naruto. It's my fault, my entire fault. I- I am so so sorry, I never want to abandon you like my parents did to me." Izanami said while sobbing.

Naruto, sensing his mother's distress, started wailing, and Minato panicked. Now, he had to not only shush up his child, but his wife too, both of whom were bawling their eyes out and Minato had no idea what to do. Poor him.

She smiled sadly as Naruto wailed, and wiped her tears by the back of her left sleeve of the hospital gown. She then patted Naruto's back and hummed to calm him down. Her eyes were still brimming with tears, but at least they were not falling down. Naruto's wails soon toned down, and soon he ended up asleep. She settled the sleeping baby in her lap and smiled softly as she said: "I'll try my best to be a good mother to you, Naruto." Izanami said as she held her baby boy.

Minato's heart melted into goo at the scene in front of him, as he watched his wife Izanami hummed Naruto to sleep. His heart warmed at the sight before him. This was what he was fighting for- his family. He'd do anything to protect his family.

Danzo better watch out if he thinks that he'd let the old bastard get his hands on Naruto or Izanami that easily.

Izanami glanced out of the window to look at the moon, whose dim light fell into the room, lightening it up a bit. She turned and looked down at the crib next to her bed, and smiled softly as she watched her son Naruto sleeping peacefully. Naruto had woken up a while ago and started crying, and Izanami soon breast-fed him and soon later Naruto was asleep again. Even though he was a happy baby, Naruto could sure cause a ruckus.

It has been days since she had woken up, and her injuries were healing perfectly well, though according to Tsunade it'd take quite some time since her body is trying to adjust with the increase power that her bloodline seem to gain by absorbing the nine-tailed fox into her body.

Meanwhile, Minato had moved Naruto's crib and toys and all his essentials in the Hospital room, when he realized that his wife Izanami was quite unwilling to part up with her son Naruto. It was really a tiring task to taking care of a baby for twenty-four/seven, but she was all too delighted to do it since she was banned from leaving her hospital room as when the last time she had done it, she had fainted in the middle of the street while sneaking around –in her hospital gown no less- and had given quite a heart attack to Minato.

Even though most of her time is spent on caring for Naruto, she got bored easily. There was nothing for her to do around here. Minato rarely visited her,–Hokage duties and all, but he tried his best to visit at least during lunch and dinner every day. He'd always arrive looking tired to death and would watch her and Naruto the entire time. Sometimes, he would talk about his day, and sometimes they'd both discuss the seal she had used to seal up the nine tails inside her own body. Though he'd enter up dead tired, he always left with a smile on his lips, which she didn't know why, but it always made her somewhat happy.

Tsunade came regularly –although that was only for a check-up or for threatening her to not do anything stupid like sneaking out of the hospital or not taking her medicines on time. She always left quickly, leaving her bored as hell.

The ANBU guards around her room did not talk at all, and she sometimes wondered if they don't get bored at all, standing there all day, keeping a watch over her.

No one came to visit her except Minato, Tsunade, Hiruzen-Jiji and sometimes even Shikaku, and she wondered why is that no one was visiting her, Izanami had a feeling it was because Minato had banned anyone from entering her room or something, because she had clearly remembered the number of people who had approached her and wished her to get well soon when she had sneaked out into the village one day. Izanami leaned her back against the pillow as she looked at the books Minato had brought for her from they're home, the books were about potions, herbology, Transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, the dark arts, necromancy, care for magical creatures, occlumency, and Legilimency, and how to become an animagus.

So deciding on reading one of her family books Izanami carefully began to read the book on Occlumency & Legilimency …

Meditation … the same as finding your Animagi except you need to learn to clear your mind in order to enter your mental realm and wrap your magic around your mind core to create solid walls. So which did she want to start with? Occlumency, practically it is what she should master first to help her hide her mind. Besides, learning that first might make becoming an animagus easier.

Izanami tried to relax in a way that wouldn't make her fall asleep …

All the tension left her muscles …

A feeling dragged her deep into her mind …Izanami eyes flew open to see what looked like the inside of an old stone gazebo covered in flowering vines "wicked … this must be my mental realm … now, where is the core?" Izanami thought as she walked out of the gazebo and walked through the surrounding forest "I bet my animagi is a forest animal … bloody hell" Izanami winced as she saw broken stone buildings under fresh green moss and vines. It was obvious that the destruction was Dursley related and her life as a ninja, but the plants and butterflies fluttering around had to be a good sign, right?

Not much longer she found herself in a valley "I think that's it" she murmured as she approached an orb in the middle of a quiet pond … yes, she could feel it. The orb was the core of her mind … and apparently, it was a crystal wolf with nine tails with its cub next to it? Building mental defenses was difficult. Izanami could easily make a wall of magic appear, but it collapses right away. Her magic refuses to become a solid wall like the book mentioned. Granted the book said it takes a lot of practice to get it strong enough to resist Legilimency, but it should still … or not…

"my magic is flexible. My magic won't make a rigid wall … I need to try a different method … maybe" she focused and soon the pond changed before her eyes …

The orb sank below the water's surface …

The pond became crystal clear and much deeper …

Now Izanami tried to apply magic to the water instead and this time a powerful whirlpool appeared. This is how she will defend her mind. Of course, she had to keep meditating to make it stronger, but she got the first step down.

Izanami started walking towards the gazebo to leave when she spotted a black cloud in the distance and went to see what it was. As she moved closer she actually started feeling sick and her lightning bolt scar was starting hurt badly. It was getting to be too much, but she was determined to see what was causing her pain in her own mind. Suddenly she slipped fell head over heels.

Once she landed painfully on her back she sat up and looked around. She was right in the area under the ominous black cloud. It was rocky and devoid of life, which was very different from the rest of her mind, but it was a strange shape too. Izanami stepped back, over a few fallen dead trees and climbed up the nearest healthy tree … the rocky lifeless area was shaped like a lightning bolt … her lightning bolt!

Izanami unconsciously touched the aching scar on her head and looked up at the cloud. A seemingly harmless storm cloud created a face that horrified Izanami … it was the face of that man from that night!

emerald green orbs snapped open and Izanami gasped for air while trying to calm her beating heart as she could only think about is Why wouldn't her mind just stick to the lightning bolt area and dead trees? What was that cloud? Why did it make her scar hurt? Not want to deal with at the moment Izanami closed her eyes as she went to see her magical core when she was little Izanami used to fall into her magic whenever she was thrown into her cupboard to escape the horrible words that Petunia would hurl at her or the bruises that came from Vernon or Dudley. Izanami's core was a warm silver light that would surround her in comfort and she would come out feeling like she had just experienced the hug of a lifetime.

But now this was not her core. To compare her old core to what Izanami sees before her. Is like comparing a teardrop to the vastness of space. The silver color that used to warm Izanami was now a brilliant golden white that surrounded her with a comfort she has never known. As her new core looks like a crystal ball with a huge silver nine tail fox sleeping peacefully inside. Unable to stay awake for much longer Izanami soon fell to sleep with the warmth of her core to comfort her while she sleeps.


	7. Chapter 7

**( this chapter is based off** **A Wandering Soul** **By Elena Parker and** **Naruto The Nano Tech Scientist** **By Guardianofstarclan)**

Izanami was sleeping peacefully in her room. All was serene until Naruto started crying in his crib. Izanami woke up to this and got up from the hospital bed.

Going over to Naruto, Izanami picked him up and held him, resting his head on her shoulders while gently rocking him in her arms. Naruto soon calmed down and quieted much to Izanami's delight.

After another minute, Izanami said thoughtfully, "I bet you're hungry my little Naruto-kun."

Izanami sat down on the bed with Naruto and prepared to breastfeed him. Izanami gently opened her robe as Naruto latched himself on her nipple and she held him close to her. Naruto started feeding himself happily. Once Naruto was done feeding Izanami held him close to her. As Izanami began to sing to her baby boy.

 _(Dreams to dream_

 _In the dark of the night_

 _When the world goes wrong_

 _I can still make it right_

 _I can see so far in my dreams_

 _I'll follow my dreams_

 _Until they come true_

 _Come with me_

 _You will see what I mean_

 _There's a world inside_

 _No one else ever sees_

 _You will go so far in my dreams_

 _Somewhere in my dreams_

 _Your dreams will come true_

 _There is a star_

 _Waiting to guide us_

 _Shining inside us_

 _When we close our eyes_

 _Don't let go_

 _If you stay close to me_

 _In my dreams tonight_

 _You will see what I see_

 _Dreams to dream_

 _As near as can be_

 _Inside you and me_

 _They always come true.)_

She smiled softly as Naruto rubbed her cheek with his tiny hand and she kept her own on his and as she brought him close and he snuggled into the crook of her neck happily and she smiled. It was almost as if he understood her words she mused. She closed her own eyes and went to sleep with a big smile. "Good night Naruto." She whispered as sleep claimed them both and they slept peacefully into the night.

Later on, that morning when Minato went to the hospital room to check on his loving family only to smile and seeing his wife and son sleeping together. He had just brought a few books from their huge library back from their home, Izanami had begged for them so she can kill time and learn new spells while she has to stay in the hospital. Letting out sigh Minato didn't want to leave his family here, but it was Tsunade orders to do if you were testing on Izanami to see if she's okay. Minato really didn't want to do this, not now at least. He wanted to confront Izanami about the seals sometime later, maybe when she was a little better, but the Council Elders were demanding to know the workings of the Seal she placed on herself.

Especially where she had learned such style of Sealing arts all of a sudden. And what was that shit with the Shinigami? It had looked like she was ordering the Death God. How was it even possible? He himself was suspicious of it since he knew if Izanami had known about it beforehand she would've told him about it, but he loved his wife more than anything, and that's why he knew it'd do no good to be suspicious of her as it'd only dwindle his trust on her. And trust is a necessary aspect of a relationship. he didn't want her to stress more than she already was.

However, the Elders had no qualms such as that and hence had pressed to meet Izanami to ask her about the Jinchurikkis' seal and how it worked. Especially Danzo. They were worried if the demon fox would escape once again from Izanami and that's why they are being cautious. Or that's what they had said. Minato snorted. As if. He knew what Danzo was trying to do. He had known from Lord Third Hokage –Hiruzen Sarutobi- that Danzo had always wanted to be Hokage, hence he didn't necessarily like Minato. Add to the fact that Izanami is a Jinchurrikki now only making him hate Minato even more.

He seems to have a notion that jinchurriki are nothing more than a weapon and he longed to have his hands on a Jinchurrikki so that he could weaponize them. He can't use Izanami, since she's Minato's wife, and Minato was the Hokage and was on a higher rank to even consider doing anything to Izanami. There's also the fact that Izanami never seems to trust him, hence not so gullible to Danzo's manipulations.

But Minato knew Danzo couldn't do anything since the sealing art used to seal up the Nine tails inside Izanami was something they had never seen or heard of. Since no one knew what kind of seal had been used on his wife –except Izanami herself, of course- Danzo wouldn't dare to do anything since he wouldn't know how to change the seal or modify it for his own greedy purposes. That makes Izanami a target in his eyes. He wouldn't put it past the old coot to get her kidnapped so as she could alter the seal for his own purposes –especially now when she was weak and bedridden due to her injuries.

Not that Minato would let him do anything like that. He swears that if Danzo tries anything to harm his family, he'd kill the old coot with his bare hands. He can't lose Izanami or Naruto. Not when his beautiful wife had almost died once.

Well, it was a good thing that Jiraiya Sensei had decided to come along with him to inspect the seal, or else he might've gone berserk on Danzo as soon as that bastard demanded to confront his wife about the seal. Shaking that thought away Minato couldn't help but smile in the thought of his lovely wife Izanami, Izanami was the love of his life ever since he saw her that day when she first came to the academy all those years ago. Minato smiled even more as he remembers how Izanami was so cute and shy when they were little, but now Izanami was a strong, beautiful, and confident young woman. He always believed that he was the luckiest man in the world to marry a beautiful woman like her, Looking up in seeing Jiraiya Sensei waiting for him.

He didn't realize when he reached her room, but he snapped into attention when the ANBU guarding the room bowed to the Hokage and the four members of the Council Advisors behind him as they passed through them. Minato stopped right before the door that led to Izanami's room, and nodded towards the silver-haired ANBU member guarding the door, wearing a dog mask over his face. The Dog ANBU bowed down and opened the door for the party of six to enter the room.

When he entered the room, only to smile once more in hearing his son giggle as Minato found Naruto trying to reach for the sliver dance animal that was prancing around the hospital bed. As Izanami smiled in to see her their son trying to reach out to the four silver dancing animals.

"Izanami, you know you shouldn't use your bloodline limit for entertaining our son." Minato smiled as Izanami smiled and said "I can't help it Naruto seem to love the Marauders. And what kind of mother will I be, not to let my sweet baby boy in seeing my expecto patronums" Izanami said dryly as she looked at her husband only to see five more people with him? Wow, she really must be so out of it to not notice five more people, these were the stuck up Council Advisors who were always breathing down her neck, and well at least three of them were.

Well, looks like this isn't a friendly little visit, is it now?

She glanced at Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage who was smoking from his pipe, "Its good to see you Hiruzen-Jiji." Izanami said as Hiruzen smiled in seeing the girl who he thought as a daughter getting better and seeing her play her son was a wonderful thing to see.

Izanami then lets her eyes fall on the cold coot who she hated the most, the one with bandages covering his right arm and eyes and walked with the help of a cane- The emotionless bastard by the name of Danzo Shimura "Lord Danzo." Izanami said dark tone in her voice, not wanting this man near her child. Turning to see who else was in the room there was an old man with spectacles, giving her a cold look "Lord Homura." She then looked at the old woman standing next to him, with her grey hair tied up in a neat bun and giving off an air of superiority and Royalty "Lady Koharu." Once Izanami said the last three Elders name all her of expecto patronums went into a defense position guarding the hospital bed not letting any of the three Elders get closer to her.

Izanami smiled seeing the last person in the room and said, "Master Jiraiya." Looks like this little visit is nothing more than a political meeting. She stared at Minato, realizing that this man standing in front of her is not her husband at that moment, but the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Damn, and there goes her good mood down the drain.

"Lord Hokage, to what do I owe this pleasant visit?" she asked with her ice queen mask on. That's when Lady Koharu's spoke: "Two Months ago, On the night of October Tenth when the Nine-Tails attacked the Village, you were the one who sealed up the Nine-Tails into your own body, is that correct?"

"It is." She answered truthfully.

"The Sealing method you used was unlike any other we've seen before." Lord Homura asked sternly "Where did you learn that kind of Sealing Method?"

Izanami glared at them and said in a cold voice "the method I used to seal the nine-tailed fox was the family one else can replicate or use it, and no one can break the seal. The nine-tailed Fox's sealed forever. Once I dye it will die with me it will never reform it will never Escape. The seal was made by two masters from my family line, I combine the two to make an ultimate seal, so the nine tail fox is forever out of the reach of greedy power-hungry bastards."

This shocked everyone at her answer, knowing that the nine tail fox is forever sealed and it no longer be resealed again, "What do you mean Izanami that your family had seal masters?" Minato asked curiously. Among this little band of misfits, only Minato seems eager to learn about another type of Sealing Arts. And maybe Master Jiraiya too.

She smiled softly and answered "yes there were only two seal masters in my family line. They were the most powerful seal Masters in the family. They wrote down journals about different sealing methods to seal certain creatures, like demons, monsters, devils, and other things away. when the nine tails attacked I used two of their methods, I managed to make a new seal the ultimate seal. it requires certain techniques, a different language, and the god of death.

"Another Language? You can make seals in another language too?!" Jiraiya asked eagerly.

She leveled him with a flat stare. "What are you so surprised about? Fuinjutsu, if need be, is the art that can even bend realities with a few adjustment in runes."

"Ma-what?" Jiraiya asked, confused.

"like I said this could be only done by my family and my family alone because were the only ones that can use Spiritual energy Jiraiya." She said dismissively. Before any more questions could be asked all of Izanami's expecto patronums were growling dangerously at one Danzo shimura. "I think you should all leave," Izanami said in a dark tone glaring at the elders while holding her son closer to her.

 **Time skip to the day where Izanami was finally released from the hospital.**

Izanami took the chance to look around as Minato lead them both through the halls, bringing her to the nursery that Naruto was in at the moment. As soon as they arrived, she could hear babies crying. Naruto was a baby. Maternal instincts kicked in as Izanami's emerald green eyes snapped down to the crying bundle in the nurse's arms. Naruto dressed in a blue baby outfit they had at the hospital. A lighter shade of emerald green eyes that looked exactly like her own. Naruto was still crying with all the nurses trying to calm him down. But they seem to be failing on that part. It seems like Naruto doesn't like being held by anyone that are not his mother.

Carefully, Izanami walked over to the nurse who was holding Naruto. "May I," Izanami said as she took the wailing child and everyone was surprised when Naruto stopped crying to look up at Izanami. With those lighter shade emerald, green eyes were wide, seeming to study her face. They were even more shocked as Izanami started to sing to her baby.

Hush now, my baby

Be still love, don't cry

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember

My last lullaby

And I'll be with you when you dream

Drift on a river

That flows through my arms

Drift as I'm singing to you

I see you smiling

So peaceful and calm

And holding you, I'm smiling, too

Here in my arms

Safe from all harm

Holding you, I'm smiling, too

Hush now, my baby

Be still, love, don't cry

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember this river lullaby

And I'll be with you when you dream

I'll be with you when you dream.

"H.. Hey, Naruto, It's. Ka-chan. Mommy." Izanami said with a soft smile on her face. Holding Naruto in her arms.

"It's okay. I've got you, Naruto," Izanami murmured, holding the baby to her chest, carefully resting that small head right over her heart. Naruto cooed, making intelligible noises as his hands reached for Izanami's dark hair. "I'll protect you, Naruto. I... I'll be the best mother ever. I swear, I'll protect you," Izanami didn't even know when she started crying, but she couldn't help it after she was not going to be like her own mother.

Minato was observing his wife reaction. He could clearly see the care that Izanami had for their son. And she'll do anything to make Naruto Happy not like her own parents had done for her. Izanami was holding Naruto so much love and compassion you couldn't tell that she was a first-time mother.

Then, she started promising to be the best mother, to protect Naruto and started crying. Minato, couldn't help but soften up at the sight of his family. Izanami Naruto Lets go home Minato said as Izanami smiled at him and nodded they left the hospital that day and head towards their so they can finally start their lives as a family.

 ** _~one years later~_**

Izanami was in the living room chasing after her now one-year-old baby boy Naruto Namikaze Rufai who was crawling around the living room giggling. Naruto loved being chased by his mommy as it was his favorite game to play. Naruto had sun-kissed blonde hair and beautiful light emerald green eyes, he was dressed in a pair of fox pajama onesies that his aunt Helga Hufflepuff made for him.

A lot had changed throughout the year for Izanami and her family. The first thing that changed is the new additions to her family. When Izanami was looking throughout their Library she stumbled upon some ancient magic that will allow her to bring back her grandparents, the four founders of Hogwarts, Merlin, Morgana Lefay, and the Three Peverell Brothers from their portraits that were lining in the castle. Each portrait had a portion of their soul sealed inside the painting with a few studies further she found out that the three Deathly Hallows where the keys for this to happen. Izanami discovered a way to give them the physical body by using one of the deceased or making a body out of scratch for them.

Once talking to the portraits they all agreed to have a physical body made for them once again. so building a body out of scratch was taxing and draining of her magic so Izanami could only make a body once per day. The first person that was given a body was Godric Gryffindor who was very excited to be out of the portrait in walking around again. Stating that he's becoming Rusty and his old age so once again he started practicing his magic. The next person that was given the body with Salazar Slytherin who immediately started practicing Wandless magic to see if he has his old control. the next person after was Helga Hufflepuff, then Rowena Ravenclaw, Next with her grandfather Charles Potter followed after was her grandmother Doria Potter, Next was Merlin, Morgana Lefay, Antioch Peverell, Cadmus Peverell. And lastly Ignotus Peverell.

"I'm going to get you," Izanami said as she heard Naruto laughing loudly as he loved being chased by his mommy. "Mommy is going to catch you" she laughed softly.

Again Naruto laughs as he continued to crawl away while laughing as loud as his own voice could get. In the kitchen with a video camera was Izanami's handsome husband who stood nearby and watched Izanami be playful with their son. "Izanami-chan he's very energetic and I don't think you'll be able to catch him." Minato laughed as he watched.

Izanami came up behind him with a smile and scooped her son up into her arms as Naruto giggled. Izanami then walked over and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"That may be true but he's also an energetic and handsome as you Minato-kun" she chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

9 years later

During those nine years, Izanami's life has changed for the better her family grew welcoming the next Generations of their little family. Izanami and Minato welcome a beautiful 4-year-old daughter named Naruko, Who looks like a carbon copy of her mother but with Minato's Beautiful deep sapphire blue eyes, tan skin. And there is their 3-month-year-old son named Menma. Who is the perfect combination of both Minato and Izanami? Menma has Izanami's black hair with little blonde highlights at the end of the of the tips of his hair, and the beautiful mixture of tan and pale skin and the Beautiful shade of light green eyes with a tint of blue in them?

This new edition is not the last of their new family. When the years went by Orochimaru and Salazar Slytherin got married and had a son named Akira. Who is actually the combination of Orochimaru and Salazar Slytherin himself to say the least Akira is a very handsome and beautiful young boy at the same time? Who's the same age as Naruto at the moment?

Well, Jiraiya married Helga Hufflepuff and stop writing Icha Icha. When he started dating Helga and soon finding out that his beloved wife was everything that he ever wanted. They both had a beautiful little girl name Rirī who's only a few years younger than Naruto and Akira.

Rirī is the carbon copy of her mother but she had her father's white hair and red marks under her eyes. And her future dream is to become the next toad sage like her father. Next was young Godric Jr the son of Godric Gryffindor and Tsunade Senju. Godric junior is actually the carbon copy of his father but has Tsunade's blonde hair and hazel eyes and Monstrous strength, His future dream is to become the first-ever Gryffindor sannin and take up the mantle of Lord Gryffindor when his father passes. Also becoming the best medical ninja out there due to his mother's Talent as a medical Ninja. Godric junior happens to be the same age as Naruto and Akira. The second child of Godric and Tsunade was a cute little baby girl who's only about 2 or 3 years old named Himari. Who looks like Tsunade but with her father's hair and his eyes? Little Himari Loves sleeping in her Big Brother's hoodie and always seen wearing a little slug onesie or a little slug beanie on her head.

Next was Rowena Ravenclaw who married Sakumo Hatake as they had two twins Son's name Haruto and Reo. Both boys are a carbon copy of their father but a mixture of their mother is in there. Reo has his father's silver hair while his twin brother Haruto has his mother's black hair. Both boys are actually the same age as Rirī. Next is Ignotus Peverell who married a young woman from the inuzuka clan her name is Sara. They both had a son who is a mixture of both parents and his name is Riku who happens to be the same age as Haruto and Reo. Lastly, there's Cadmus Peverell who married Ayame Ichiraku They're expecting their first born child in a couple of months.

And of course, her family seems to adopt Itachi Uchiha, shisui Uchiha, and Obito Uchiha into their family. Let's not forget about Rin the only female in Minato's team and of course the grandfatherly figure of hiruzen sarutobi, and Merlin and the grandmother figure Morgana Lefay.

Izanami was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her big family. her three-month-year-old son Menma was in his high chair along with his four-year-old sister naruko and besides Naruko was Naruto who was happily waiting for his cousins to come downstairs along with the rest of their family.

While cooking breakfast Izanami started singing a certain song knowing all too well her children will sing along with her. Even though the children cannot get the notes just right.

 **{Izanami:** We spend our holiday the traditional way  
We light candles and play a good tune  
With posole to eat and a freshly baked treat  
We sing by the light of the moon  
 **Izanami, Naruko, and Naruto:** This is what we do to celebrate Kurisumasu  
And you will love it too  
The way we do Kurisumasu!

Izanami smiled when she heard her husband and the rest of her family coming to the kitchen. Only for her smile to grow even wider when Minato started singing the part of the song.

 **Minato:** There's so much in store for you down at the shore  
On, Christmas, the boats all set sail  
For a party at sea where we gaze merrily  
At the stars and an occasional whale  
 **Minato and Godric, Salazar, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sakimo, Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus:** For this is what we do to celebrate Kurisumasu  
And you will love it too  
The way we do Kurisumasu  
 **obito:** When it's Kurisumasu time, we make the bells chime  
Our fireworks paint the sky bright  
There's a fifty-foot tree where we gather with glee  
For a feast that will last through the night  
What a sight  
 **Itachi, shisui, and Obito:** For this is what we do to celebrate Kurisumasu  
And you will love it too  
The way we do Kurisumasu

 **Rin:** We gather together in our village square  
Cook a big meal that we all get to share  
Then dance or just spin  
Throughout the whole town  
With family and friends all around  
 **hiruzen and Rin:** This is what we do to celebrate Kurisumasu  
And you will love it too  
The way we do Kurisumasu  
 **All:** Join us for Kurisumasu  
Join us for Kurisumasu  
Join us for Kurisumasu  
Join us for Kurisumasu  
Join us  
Join us  
Join us  
Join us for Kurisumasu}

When the song was over everyone in the family started giggling and laughing this was the perfect family that Izanami always wanted. Not her parents nothing in the world can destroy her family. She'll fight death to keep her family safe.

 **Meanwhile in The Wizarding The night of the Triwizard Tournament selection of the champions**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his throne-like chair surveying the great hall as it filled up with students from both Hogwarts and the visiting schools known as Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as he looked at the staff table seeing Lily and James Evans was once known as the Potters Looking like the world is falling on them. Ever since they were disowned by The Potters and thrown out of Potter Manor. The Evans family now live in a small 2-bedroom apartment in Diagon Alley. So not used to living like second-hand Citizens. They were so used to the Grand life that they used to live before it came crashing down.

Rumors to believe that the new head of the Potter family was none other than their daughter Rosalie Lillian Potter that was abandoned by her parents to her muggle aunt and uncle. When James and Lily heard about this they quickly made towards the Dursleys house to retrieve their lost daughter, to their shock and horror, their daughter Rosalie was never there at the Dursleys. She disappeared several years ago.

What Sirius and Remus had told them that night when they were kicked out of Grimmauld place was true their daughter was missing the new head of the Potter family and without their daughter, they could not get back their glorious life?

It's been over a few years since the disappearance of one Rosalie Lillian Potter when the girl had mysteriously disappeared from her relative's home. The sister of the boy who lives and the last of the Potter's disappearance had been the talk of the wizarding world for the few years, as the ministry spared no expense trying to locate the girl with no luck so far in their search.

'How could things have gone so wrong? I had everything planned out to the fullest. Albus thought furiously to himself silently as he kept up his grandfatherly smile as he spoke to Professor McGonagall.

With a small sigh, he looked around and noticed that nearly everyone in the Great Hall had finished eating, and were now talking amongst themselves, and decided that it was time to commence with the selection ceremony as he motioned for the school caretaker, Argus Filch, to bring in the Goblet of Fire so that the chosen Champions of the three schools would be selected, as the dirty dishes quickly disappeared as the Hogwarts elves took them away.

As soon as the Goblet was wheeled into the room, Albus smirked a bit when he heard the excited whispers from the large crowd of students as the turned their full attention on the goblet in excitement, as he waved his wand at the Goblet of Fire and lit it up, as he gave an introductory speech to everyone and explained the rules of selection ceremony once more.

Once the speech was over, the goblet starts spitting out three names of the students it had chosen, and he quickly read them out loud, as belonging to Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, and Victor Krum from Durmstrang before the flames dimmed down. Just as Albus started directing the three Champions to the adjoining room behind the staff table, when much to everyone's surprise the Goblet suddenly lit once more and shook a bit as it spat out two piece's of parchment, which Albus immediately caught the two pieces of parchment, and he stared down incredulously at the names that were written on it for a moment.

"Albus, what's wrong? Why did the goblet of fire shoot out another name when we already have our three champions selected?" Minerva asked, concern filling her voice as she saw the shocked look on the elderly man's face, as she stood up from her seat and made her way over to him, as she ignored the loud whispers that were starting to fill the great hall, as everyone wondered what was going on, "Albus? Who name is on that papers?"

"The name on it James Jr and Rosalie Potter, he whispers to Minerva and then looked around. "James jr and Rosalie Potter!" he shouted but only to stop when a loud rumbling sound that cut off Albus' rant, causing him and everyone else in the great hall to turn their gazes on the Goblet of Fire once more, as their eyes all widen in shock and horror as the goblet started shaking and bouncing around on its perch on the table it rested upon, as if it was fighting with something.

'What's going on? The Goblet's not supposed to act like that. At least I don't think it is. Though there's only one reasonable explanation for its actions right now,' Albus thought silently to himself as he took a step back as the goblet started to emit a bright nearly blinding glow that was growing brighter by the moment, 'Since young Rosalie isn't here in the school, is the magic of the goblet trying to bring her here? If so that means...'

Just then a huge burst of light suddenly sprung out of the goblet, and Albus and a few students that were right in its path just barely got out of the way of the beam, as the beam shot across the great hall and slammed into the double doors leading into the hall, shoving the doors wide open as it continued on its way out of the castle and towards the Black Lake.

Getting their bearings Albus and the rest of the staff quickly charging after the beam of light, followed by the rest of the students as they followed the beam outside, where they can see it shooting straight up into the darkened night sky, completely lighting up the night as it started to take the shape of a large group of people floating in the air right above the Black Lake as the light finally started dimming down.

Just then Albus's eyes widen in shock as the large group of people started falling as the light faded away, and he everyone on the ground could hear the faint screams of the people and children rapidly started to make its descent back to the ground at breakneck speeds.

At first, as Albus thought his eyes had been playing tricks on him as the group of people fell faster, but then his eyes widen even more as he witnessed the appearing of what could no doubt be a nine tail fox bathed in what to be gold and silver flames suddenly appeared out of nowhere and it seemed to grow in size as its nine tails seem to grab all of the people who made up the large group.

A few moments later the large nine-tailed fox landed in the Black Lake making a huge Splash. Wetting everyone that was standing too close to the lake which means all of the Hogwarts professors and students and the headmaster's.

 **Meanwhile back with Izanami and family**

Izanami was happily feeding Menma while reading a few of her family's ancient tomes only to stop when she felt what seem to be like an earthquake. "What the hell? Whoever it is better to have a good reason for making so much noise," Izanami curse angrily, as she gently rocked Menma back and forth to calm him. "What's going on?" Rowena asked as she had a confused look on her face. "I don't know Rowena?" Izanami said as they walked out of the library only to meet up with a mask anbu.

" lady Namikaze! Sorry to have disturbed you, but you have to come out and see this! We're not under attack or anything," the Anbu said as he looked around worriedly at the now night sky, just as a flash of black lightning lit up the sky, "The sky was clear just a few minutes ago, then it started acting up."

'Green sky, with black lightning? What the hell? This weather reminds me of something, but what is it?' Izanami thought silently to herself, as she glanced up at the now night sky that was suddenly lit up in bright green light as thunder and rain started to pour down, before she realized why it seemed familiar as another flash of green lit up the sky and mentally cursed for a moment, as she walked outside of her home with the rest of her family following her only to stop.

When strange light shot down out of nowhere from the sky and settled down on her, causing to flinch and cover her baby thinking that it was lightning striking her or Menma , but when nothing painful happened, she glanced up at the source of the blinding light raise up a hand to shield her eyes only to freeze as she found herself looking through her hand like it was no longer there.

'What the hell?! What the heck is happening?!' Izanami thought frantically to herself as she looked down at her body and saw that her entire body and Menma seemed to be fading from view and not just her hand, and she felt a strange pulling sensation starting to build upon her body, as she struggled to fight the pull with everything she had, as she glared defiantly up at the night sky, as the storm seemed to worsen. "Izanami, Menma! "Mom!" "Lady Namikaze!"

What's happening to you Izanami?" Minato exclaimed as he saw his beloved wife and child starting to fade away, as the rest of the Family all turned their attention on Izanami when they heard Minato's outburst, and they all stared in shock as Izanami was disappearing, but Izanami didn't immediately answer as she was keeping herself and her son focus on not disappearing, as she felt the pull getting stronger.

As Izanami struggled with the light, refusing to give in and let it take her and Menma as it seemed to want to do, the light started to spread further apart as it began to fully encompass the entire family, and in a blinding bright flash of white light, the Namikaze family were gone.


	9. Chapter 9

They didn't know what just happened as the last of the light surrounding everyone and the next thing everyone knew, they suddenly found themselves lifting off the ground as the ground seemed to disappear from beneath their feet, as shouts of alarm filled the night air, as the Namikaze family tried to grab a hold of anything that was nailed down as they realized they were now falling! The screams of the children send the adults in the family to act each one of them tries to grab one of the children but soon they found out its a lot harder to do. Izanami seeing her family in danger could only think. 'Damn it to hell! Of all the places for us to be dropped off, it's in the blasted air' mentally cursing to herself, as she handed her youngest son to his grandmother seeing that Doria Potter was closer to her, 'That's it, I'm definitely kicking the ass of whoever's responsible for this, when I get my hands on them if anyone on my family gets hurt because of this..'

Izanami quickly focused her magic and chakra, only to gasp as her body suddenly erupted into gold and silver flames as her body transformed into a giant nine tail fox. without thinking, Izanami used her tails to grab every one of her family making sure that her family was safe. As they quickly made its descent to the Black Lake.

With a loud splashing sound, a giant nine-tailed fox landed in the Freezing cold water, of the black lake.

swimming to the shoreline Izanami could hear the cheers of the children as they never have seen a nine-tail fox before. every member of the Namikaze family looked around at their new surroundings in confusion and some realization. "It can't be." Salazar Slytherin said he as he got a good look of their surroundings. "what is it, love?" Orochimaru asked his husband. While Akira held onto his 'mothers' leg as he looked around scared. no doubt that this whole ordeal has scared the children. "we're at Hogwarts." Salazar said low only for the family could hear.

 ** _Hogwarts Grounds, Black Lake a few away from the_** ** _Namikaze family_**

Back on shore, the crowd of witches and wizards was getting agitated, as they tried to discuss what they were going to do about the unexpected arrival of what appeared to be a giant nine tail fox landing in the middle of the Black Lake with a group of unknown people shortly after Rosalie Lillian Potter name had come out of the Goblet of Fire. Some of the people who were gathered were speculating and voicing their opinions on whether or not the missing potter might be somewhere onboard the back of the giant nine tail fox, since the goblet of fire had summoned it from where ever it was before, while others were trying to decide whether or not whoever was on board the giant nine tail fox was a threat to all of them and their students and how they would handle the situation if the people onboard truly were a danger to them.

Everyone that was gathered on the shoreline had heard of kitsunes, But Who ever seen a giant nine tail kitsune? Just like in the muggle world, there were legends even in the magical world.

The three headmasters of the schools participating in the Triwizard tournament had their students, who had followed them out of the castle to see what was going on for themselves escorted back into Hogwarts to wait inside the Great Hall until they were told otherwise to do anything else, and the students had reluctantly followed orders as they marched back into the castle by Rubeus Hagrid and Argus Filch, while Albus had his hands full being confronted by the other two headmasters from the visiting schools.

"What is the hell is this, Dumbledore?! Is this some kind of trick you're trying to pull?" Headmaster Igor Karkaroff of Durmstrang Institute of Magic demanded as he glared angrily at the older headmaster in irritation as he shot a worried look at the giant nine tail kitsune who was swimming to the shoreline of the Black Lake. Who was swimming to close to the Durmstrang's own ship, as he wondered if he should relocate his ship just in case before returning his mind to what was happening now, "first Hogwarts cheats by somehow having three Champions names being summoned from the Goblet of Fire, but now this, a giant nine tail kitsune has appeared?! The tournament hasn't even started yet, and already Hogwarts is cheating to win it."

"I will have you know, Headmaster Karkaroff that Hogwarts had nothing to do with the events that transpired tonight during the selection ceremony," Albus said defensively as he turned his gaze onto the other two headmasters as they glared at him with pure anger at what happened earlier that night, "I was just as surprised by the outcome as everyone else who witnessed what transpired in the Great Hall."

"It does seem to be very suspicious, Dumblydore," Madame Olympe Maxime, the half-giant headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic declared just as angrily, as she stood over the two smaller men, as she focused her angry gaze on Albus, looking at the older man as if she was searching for any sign that he was lying, before letting out a huff of irritation, as she starts looking around for something, "This Rosalie Potter girl, and her brother has obviously cheated their way into the tournament and needs to be properly punished for their misdeed. Where is the girl anyway?"

"James Jr Evans shall not be 'punished' for anything because I can assure you that there is no way he had anything to do with the fiasco that took place tonight, and lastly no one had seen his twin since she's officially been missing from our world for 14 years. So the very idea that the two of you are implying that young James Jr and his sister Rosalie Potter," Albus said sincerely as he watched the shocked and wide-eyed looks that quickly appeared on the other two headmasters faces at his announcement as he quickly continued speaking before either Karkaroff or Maxime could say anything more, "personally had a hand in 'cheating' their way into the tournament is both laughable and highly unlikely, which means somebody else put their name in the goblet of fire and forced it to spit out their name to make them compete though it should be well-known fact by now that James Jr sister Rosalie Potter has been missing for the last 14 years. Until tonight we had no idea where she even was."

"What do you by 'until tonight' you didn't have any idea where she is?" Madame Maxime demanded as she felt her anger at the situation slowly start to melt away at the news and proof that there was no way to Rosalie Potter could have possibly put her name in the goblet, "what has changed tonight that makes you say that?"

"You both saw what happened tonight after Rosalie's name came out. It's because of that giant nine tail fox over there. The fact that the goblet of fire summoned it here almost immediately after Rosalie's name was called out which indicates that Rosalie Potter," Albus said, as he waved a hand at the giant nine tail fox in question, causing the other two headmasters to turn their attention back on the giant nine tail fox with wide eyes as understanding hit them at what Albus was telling them, "has to be onboard the giant nine tail fox back, if my guess is right as I'm sure it must be. After all these years we finally have an idea of where she might be."

"If the girl truly is onboard that giant nine tail fox as you claim, then what are you planning to do?" Karkaroff asked as he felt his own anger starting to disappear as he stared at Albus curiously.

"As this is a Hogwarts matter, you do not need to concern yourself with our problems. The two of you should return to your own students and see them situated for the night," Albus said as he gave the other two headmasters an indulgent grandfatherly smile, as he waved a hand at them as if to shoo them off in a clear dismissal, as he turned his gaze back on the pirate ship once more, "I'm sure that both of you have a very busy day tomorrow and need your rest as do we." "Fine have it your way, Dumbledore. Please keep us appraised about the situation later," Karkaroff said with a slight huff of irritation as he glared back at the older wizard for a moment, before turning his heel and marching back towards the castle, with Madame Maxime right behind him. While the witches and wizards were discussing the sudden appearance of a gigantic nine tail fox at seem to appear in gold and silver flames out of nowhere and to saved the group of people from plummeting to the ground after the Goblet of Fire had left them hanging in the air a few hundred feet straight up above the Black Lake, just before the nine tail fox made it to the shoreline. the gathered magical's tried to decide if these people couldn't be that horrible.

Albus Dumbledore was busy contemplating the situation as he started making up plans on handling things. If Rosalie Potter truly was onboard the nine tail fox's back, they needed to find a way so they could retrieve her.

' Rosalie must be with the group of people on the back of that nine tails. Why else would the goblet of fire have brought it here otherwise almost as soon as Rosalie's name came out of it?' Albus thought silently to himself, ignoring the conversations going on around him by his staff and visitors, as a determined look appeared on his wizened face, as he thought up a plan to try and handle the situation without anyone getting hurt, as he glared at the nine tailed fox who just made it to the shoreline, in displeasure at the current situation, 'then I must pull out all stops to get her away from those unsavory individuals. She has a reputation as the sister of the savior of the magical world to uphold and let's not forget the last potter. I wonder what the poor girl is doing with those people, to begin with? Well, no matter. Once we have Rosalie safely in hand, we can deal with those people afterward.

"This is truly a typical Potter behavior. It's like I always say, that the brat is just like her father and brother, causing trouble and making people to worry needlessly about her, when she's probably been having a grand old time all these years," Severus Snape's sneering voice said as he walked up to the headmaster as he glared hatefully at the fox who was laying down on the shoreline, as his black robes billowed behind him as he walked, as he crossed his arms across his chest as he glowered at the fox and the group of people, "Though if the brat is indeed on that beast back, since the goblet of fire brought it here, she has a lot of explaining to do about where she's been for the past 14 years."

"Severus Snape will you be quiet for once in your life! That's no way to talk about Rosalie after she's been missing all these years! I wish you would get over your petty grudge on James, his children have done nothing to you to personally earn it," Minerva snapped angrily as she and a few other teachers also came forward to stand by Severus and Albus' side, as she shot the younger man a dark look that seemed to almost dare him to contradict her on the matter who huffed a bit in irritation but remained quiet for the time being, before she turned a worried gaze on the fox and the group of people who seem to be getting off its back, turning her gaze on Albus, "Albus do you think its possible Rosalie might be with those people?

The chances that she could be are astronomical. Though I'm worried about the company she's been keeping for the last 14 years."

"We'll handle the situation as delicately as possible, Minerva. If Ms. Potter is indeed with those people as I suspect," Albus said calmly as he glanced over at his deputy headmistress for a moment, as he gave her a reassuring grandfatherly smile, as he reached into the sleeve of his robe and retrieved his wand from its holster, "Then properly retrieving her will need to be handled carefully, because there is no telling what may happen if we do this improperly. Alastor, Poppy, Minerva, Severus, James, Lilly I would like the six of you to accompany me to meet our guests. Poppy, your services as a healer might of use just in case anyone was badly injured when they started falling from the sky." "Of course I'm coming along, Albus, as if I'm going to miss out on this," Alastor Moody said with a grunt as he glowered at his longtime friend for a moment, as his magical false eye whizzed and whirred in its socket as he scanned the area in the direction of the fox, "You'll need all the help you can get on this." "All right, Albus. I'm more than eager to go see Ms. Potter as well. I hope she is doing well after all these years," Minerva said, nodding her head in agreement to what the headmaster had just said, as worry filled her over the thought about what had happened to her missing Surrogate granddaughter might have been through over the last 14 years, and what these people could have done to her in that time, as her hand tightened on her wand as she pulled it out, "If those people have harmed her anyway, I swear I'll make them suffer for it personally."

"All right, Albus, but we might have to wait a bit. I need to head back to the hospital wing to get any needed supplies I might require," Poppy said, as a frown appeared on her features at what Albus had just said, before she turned on her heel and started making her way back up the path towards the school to get the things she needed after getting the headmasters approval. "oh James, if our Rosalie is with those people we'll be able to get our daughter back," Lilly said to her husband.

"Why the hell do I have to go as well?! I refuse! I'm not setting foot near that thing even for a second, whether the brat is with them or not," Severus demanded angrily, as he glared rebelliously at Albus for a moment as his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the older man, "I am more than sure that you can handle the situation without my assistance, headmaster with simply just Minerva and Poppy at your side. I have more important things to do."

"Severus I truly must have to insist that you accompany us. Your refusal to come is neither welcome or needed because you will come along nonetheless," Albus said cheerfully in a grandfatherly tone in his voice, though the hidden sternness in his madly twinkling eyes could be seen by Severus as he stared at the younger man for a moment as he gave Severus his best-disappointed look that caused Severus to flinch a bit, "we may need your expertise in this situation, if we are to retrieve Ms. Potter safely. As soon as Poppy returns with the required supplies, the seven of us shall meet our guests."

For a few minutes, Severus glared mutinously at Albus for a bit, his face looking so pinched as he had just sucked on a really sour lemon drop candy before he reluctantly agreed to go along with the others to pay a visit to their unknown guests.

 **Back with** **the** **Namikaze family**

"Are you certain that we are back at Hogwarts Salazar?" Godric asked his old friend as his wife Tsunade checked on the children seeing any of them harmed. Salazar just glared at his old friend and said in a dry tone. "Yes, bloody Gryffindor, I can tell when we were at Hogwarts school there we build".

Godric just pouted at his friends answer as he looked around to see that they were at Hogwarts Which happened to be in Scotland nowhere near the elemental or their home of Konohagakure no Sato. But everyone's attention went back to the giant 9 tailed Fox as the silver and gold and flames wrap around its entire body and seem to be shrinking back to the form of one unconscious Izanami Namikaze.  
Minato seeing his wife unconscious he ran to her so did Naruto and Naruko as they where worried about their mother. " Izanami? Izanami?! Can you hear me? Come on honey please wake up!"

Minato's anxious voice called repeatedly, breaking through the fog that was filling Izanami's mind. She slowly started to fill Aware of her surroundings, as she felt herself being roughly shaken as the voices of Minato and the rest of her family finally reached her ears.

"M-Minato?!" Izanami exclaimed Tiredly, as Minato slowly helped Izanami up, blinking her eyes for a moment she notice that everyone ever family seems to be fine a little shaken but fine as she let out a relieved sigh as both Naruto and Naruko Ran into her, hugging her legs tightly since they couldn't reach her waist. While Doria Potter walked up to her granddaughter and handed her youngest great-grandchild back to his mother. Seeing that Menma was alright, Izanami sighed in relief as she rocked her youngest son in her arms. As Izanami slowly began to sing a small song That always seems to put Memma, Naruto or Naruko to sleep if they had nightmares.

 _It's some kind of magic  
When we make it through the night  
It's some kind of magic  
When we face what's wrong or right_

 _And head to the future  
When nothing's quite so clear  
But I won't even falter (won't even falter)  
When it's you I'm with, my dear_

 _'Cause all I wanna do  
Is stay in Konohagakure no Sato with you  
And all I wanna see  
Is you right here next to me._

Minato smiled in seeing his wife sing to their children and seen to calm the mall down from the ordeal of nearly falling to death. But the sweet moment was ruined when everyone formed a defensive line around the children and the very tired and weaken Izanami. They heard the sound of several footsteps getting closer that caught the attention of the Namikaze family, as everyone 'but the kids', quickly pulled out whatever weapons they had, or their wands, staff or scepter in Morgana's case. At the group of unknown people only, to see a strangely dressed group of five unfamiliar people who also had their wands out.

One of the figures was an old man with a long beard dressed in ugly purple, green and orange colored robes who seemed to be the leader of the group, and next to him was a hook-nosed man with long greasy looking black hair, and another man walking around with a cane and had a freaky looking false eye, while there was a stern-looking middle-aged woman with graying hair and a second woman who was dressed like a doctor or a nurse carrying a medical bag in her hands. the other was a tall, thin man with hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. And lastly was a beautiful woman. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright green almond-shaped eyes. Apparently, her bright green eyes were extremely distinctive.

Izanami only glared at the last two people as she held her youngest son closer to her chest and shielding her two oldest behind her so they wouldn't be seen by them. "All right whoever you are. Why have you kidnapped us from our home," Minato demanded from in front of the family as he shields Izanami and the kids, "You better have a good reason for kidnapping A Hokage and his family from their Shinobi village and if not Your actions will get you killed for this." Minato Demanded as he wasn't going to let anyone get close to his family.

"Hello everyone. Pardon the intrusion, and there is really no need for any form of violence but we come from the castle on the nearby shore over there and saw your arrival in our lake," the old man with the long beard said benevolently as he looked among the group of people as he ignored the weapons, wands, staff, and scepter that were pointing at them, "and have come to of our assistance if anyone was in need of medical help."

"We don't need your help. We already have our own doctors in our family who can take care of our medical needs." Kakashi said as a slight sneer appeared on his mask face as he looked at the seven intruders for a moment, "But you still haven't answered our Hokage's question, old man. Who are you people exactly?"

"I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Albus said still smiling as much as ever as his eyes twinkled behind his glasses as he starts introducing his companions to the group of people, and starts pointing to each one as he said their names, "and these are my companions Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Poppy Pomfrey who is our schools resident healer, James Evans, and Lily Evans."

"Fine. So other than offering us medical aid, is there something else you wanted? We're not going to cause trouble for you or your 'school' if that's what you are worried about," Minato said as he eyed Albus with a critical look in his eyes for a moment, as he held his own special kunai in hand towards the group of magicals, "We don't even have any idea how we came to be here, to begin with. Otherwise, you can leave and go back to where you came from."

"Actually maybe you can help me with something before we leave you for the night. You see their daughter to my two companions as he pointed towards James and Lily that been missing for the last 14 years," Albus said calmly, as his eyes continued to twinkle merrily for a moment as he looked at Minato, though at the same time he looked angrily at the group as his eyes started searching the crowd once more, "we have a reason to believe she might be with you. She's should be around fourteen by now with messy black hair, green eyes, and answers to the name Rosalie Lillian Potter."

Minato only glared at the 2 individuals with so much hatred, finally knowing who's Izanami's parents are. The same ones that abandoned his beloved wife when she was only a child. "well you can see the only children we have with us are under the age of 12, Mr. Dumbledore. Everyone else here is well into their twenties or late teens, and especially none of them are named Rosalie Lillian Potter or match the description you just gave," Minato said as his eyes narrowed a bit in confusion at what he had just said, as his description matched only one person in their family. while when she was younger, and a quick glance at Izanami and the others told him they had all realized the same thing, though the age description had to be wrong, "What makes you so sure that she's here with our family if you truly haven't seen her in over 14 years?"


End file.
